Dragoon
by c0dy88
Summary: A standard what if with some unusual pairings later. Also Orb is going to rip some Alliance backside for getting their colony wreaked. Ah could I get some reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gundam Seed or any other gundam franchise. Or Northrop Grumman.

"SCENE CHANGE" cause they just won't save.

Kira sat watching the news as he did some work for his professor on his computer.

The reporter on screen claimed to be standing within a few K's of the battle that was in full swing at that very moment but some how he didn't think that was the case when you took the scale of the Ginns in the picture compared to him.

Across from Kira sat a girl slumped onto the table, she had dull red hair that hang to the bottom of her shoulders. She was wareing a dull gray hoody and brown cargo pants with lots of pockets on the thighs and waist with tan combat style hiking boots. Kira looked up from his work and notice that the girl had fallen asleep aguin.

"Nami? wake up Nami" the girl didn't even twitch as Kira called to her. Kira gave a small smile as he shook his head and went back to work. Nami was supposted to be helping him with the work the professor gave him but he figured that she had just been overwelmed by the complex and confussing programming work that they always got, not that she didn't try, Nami did very good work most of the time and Kira was always happy when she was around to take some of the load.

No most of the time Nami just seemed to be too tired to think clearly, like she was spending every night working on some school project, which Kira know she wasn't cause they hadn't been assigned a project like that.

Kira was just finishing his project when a loud voice caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Hey there Kira! what cha' do'in?" said Tolle as he appeared over the top of Kira's computer. Before Kira could answer a girl walked up behind the boy smited him with a rolled up newspaper.

Thump "owww! Miriallia why'd you do that?"

Mir just gave him the 'your being an idiot' look and walked behind Kira to get a good look at the news on one of his side windows. It was showing a reporter standing down the street from a pair of green Zaft Ginn mobile suits as they block the street.

"Anything interesting on the news" Tolle asked.

"Ya Tiawan got hit" Kira said as he expanded the screen so Tolle could see better.

"Wait this video is a week old! so they could've already take'n it over by now".

"It fell three days ago" a voice said from near by. Kira looked over at Nami to see her left her head and start to rub the sleep from her light green eyes.

Miriallia straitened up with a worried look on her face.

"With all this happening so close by, will the homeland be safe?" she asked.

"For now" Nami answered.

"Oh come on Nami, Orbs neutral so theres no reason for Zaft or the Alliance to attack them" Tolle said when he saw Mir's distressed look, Nami gave him a look that said she didn't agree but wouldn't bring it up yet.

"Is there a reason you two are here or is it just luck?" Kira asked as he close the screen of the news playback.

"As a matter of fact there is" Mir said as she grabbed Tolle's arm, "The professor is looking for you two, something about needing your talents for something?"

Kira and Nami just beat their heads on the table and growned.

SCENE BREAK.

Outside the colony an old Alliance freighter slowly backed into the harbor. On the bridge a young, blond haired man in an Alliance officer's uniform watched while waiting for a chance to go ashore.

"Well thats it, this ship has just finished it's last mission without incident, I thank you for your vigulance as our escort Lt. La Flaga" the captian of the vessel said after he'd confirmed that the docking prosegures were completed.

"I'm just glad that we didn't have a runnin with any Zaft vessels, by the way are there any in the area?" the Lt. replied.

"We picked up two as we were docking but their a ways off and can't do anything once we're docked."

"Cause the colonies neutral? what a joke that is!" La Flaga replied.

SCENE BREAK.

In a secret part of the colony a bunch of Alliance officers stood over looking their shiny new battleship while Morgenrate worker rushed about to complete the final system checks before launch.

None of them every noticed the Zaft commandos that were sneaking around placing explosives.

SCENE BREAK.

Nami, Kira and their friends arrived at Morgenate to find Sai and Kuzy waiting for them with a stranger. Before ether could comment on the person Sai walked up to them with a disk in hand.

"The professor said to give this extra stuff to you." Sai said as he handed the disk to Kira, "I'm going to assume its something important for Morganrate?"

"Never assume things Sai" Nami looked over Kira's shoulder as she talked to Sai, takeing at good look at the disk in Kira's hand.

"For instance this is just a set up to improve the frame" Kira said as he held the disk up, "It's nothing more then a program analyse."

BREAK.

Deep inside Morganrate a timer reached zero, signaling a chain of powerful explosion to ripe through the facility, killing most of the Alliance officers there and blocking the enterance to the secret harbor.

Around the colony people were knocked off their feet by the shockwaves coming off the blast, and out in space a blond man in a white uniform wareing a mask gave the signal for his two ships to launch their Ginns and advance.

BREAK.

Nami and Kira were just finishing the program analisis when the tremor hit. Everyone had been thrown around alittle and were now making wild guesses about what had just happened, Nami managed to get to the door first and opened it to see alot of people running down the stairs.

"Whats going on?" Nami asked as she grabbed a person as they ran by.

"Didn't you hear?, Zaft is invading the colony. their have been sightings of Zaft mobile suits and infantary attacking a convoy not far from here." the man shouted before he yanked his arm free and ran off.

Everyone stood stuned for a moment before they were forced to act when the stranger shoved past Kira and went running down a hallway. Kira went tarring after her and Nami would have followed but she got a message on her phone that stopped her.

"DAMN IT!" Nami shouted as she started down a different hall. "You lot get out of this building now! and find a shelter."

"What about you?" Miriallia asked as Tolle pulled her away.

"I'll be fine, just have to take care of something." Nami shouted before rounding a corner.

BREAK.

Not far from the factory three Zaft pilots were celebrating as they finished revamping the OS of the three mobile suits that they and their team had just captured.

"Oh this is so sweet!" Ysak yelled as he finished his update and worked his mobile suit into a standing position, "Hay Dearka hows yours?".

"Update finished, power on, all stats green" the pilot called Dearka said as his machine joined Ysak's.

"And Nickel?"

"Just a few more seconds" the third pilot said as he typed furiously on a keyboard before his machine joined the other two.

"Alright then lets get these three back to the Commander before the naturals find a way to break them." Ysak said as the three mobile suits took off under the escort of a pair of Ginns.

BREAK.

Kira was in quite a fix.

First he finally runs down the stranger from professor Kato's lab, then he finds out that its a girl and nearly gets scalped for it, then as their trying to find a shelter they run accrossed a battle in full swing over a pair of mobile suit on maintance trays and nearly get shot by a factory worker. Oh and then when they do find a shelter it only for it to have only one open seat so Kira stuffed the girl in and started to back track which took him BACK past the battle were he saved a worker by alerting her to the sniper that was stocking her only for his exit route to become a flaming path of death and be called down by the worker, who is then shot in the arm by a Zaft commando, who just might be his old friend Athran Zala, who ran away when he saw him and jumped into the other machine while the lady knocked Kira into the machine he was now sitting in and taking off just before the building was reduce to a flaming pile of scrap and making the clumsiest landing he had ever see. Only to look up and see a Ginn that had been standing next to the other machine draw a sword and start trying to KILL HIM!.... ya Kira decided that this day just plain sucked.

Kira had just finished patching the OS into something that might work when he happened to look in the rear view screen. There were most of his friends standing directly behind him and at a loss for which way to run next. Kira reoriented on the Ginn attacking him and started looking through the registary for a weapon but all he could find were a pair of twenty milimeter miniguns and a pair of combat knives.

"All this thing has is a pair of knives? you have got to be fucking me!" he yelled.

"Watch your mouth kid!" the lady yelled.

"Put some more weapons on your mobile suits!" Kira yelled back as he popped the knives and started to manauver away from the Ginn and hopefully lead it away from his friends. for a while it was actually working but then something happened that made Kira certian that the fates were aguinst him.

Three more Ginns arrived and joined the first in trying to surround and pummel him with swords and machinegun fire. Kira was now hard pressed to avoid their attacks and they wern't allowing him to get any farther away from where his friends were hiding.

Kira glanced at his power gauge and noticed another problem. His battery had lost a third of it's charge just from taking hits to the armor, and with the pounding he was currently taking it would be gone in a few minutes. Kira was so focused on the power problem that he almost missed it when a Ginn land just in frount of him a started to raise it's rifle, Kira was about to jet out of the way when he noticed his friends in his rear camera. They were in the line of fire and if he moved they might get hit.

Just as Kira was starting to panick a green bolt of energy curved through the Ginn's arm from above, Explosively removing the arm and tossing the rifle towards the Strike. Quick as a flash Kira stowed his right hand knife and snatched the rifle out of midair, swung it around and double tapped the Ginn in the other arm just as it pulled it's sword, causing it to drop the sword and stagger backwards, right into another green bolt that punched through the armor next to the head and come out through it's groin. The Ginn just stood there for a sec before it's battery failed and it exploded.

All the mobile suit pilots just stared at the burning wreckage that used to be a Ginn when proxcimity alarms started screaming for attention. All the pilots looked up to spot a bone-white and teal mobile suit with a large, rectangular shield and a short, snubbish looking gun in it's right hand, dropped from above then charged the nearest Ginn.

The Ginns backpedalled while firing their rifles, trying to break this new mobile suits momentum but the pilot just put their shield forward and keep come. Kira used the distraction to stow his other knife, switch the rifle to his left hand and boost forwards to grab the fall sword and charge the nearest Ginn. The first Ginn never saw what hit him when Kira dumped a whole mag of seventy-six millimeter AP rounds into his side, ripping him apart. The next Ginn over tried to bring it's rifle to bear but Kira took the arm off with a swipe from his stolen sword before holding the tip of the sword to the Ginn's copit and activating his radio.

"Open your copit and surrender." The Ginn's pilot seemed to be thinking about it when a crash from nearby draw their attention. The other Ginn was laying aguinst a building, a bunch of smoking holes in it's lower chest. The new mobile suit was now headed their way.

The Ginn's pilot made their desision and lowered the Ginn onto it's knee before popping the hatch and stepped out. Kira was surprised, he didn't know he'd been fighting a girl the whole time but when he thought about it he shouldn't have been. Over a third of Zaft's fighting strengh was female and over half their pilots. The girl pulled off her helmet to reveal short, green hair then cross her hands behind her head.

"Your ah girl?" Kira was so shocked that he said the words before the filter in his brain could stop him and he instantly regretted it, the Zaft pilot had been looking pretty depressed before now she looked ready to start crying at any moment. Kira was about to appalagise when his female copilot smacked him over the head then passed out from her wound.

"Geez do all Alliance pilots have to be dumbass, you remind me of Kira and his random acts of stupidity!" yelled the pilot of the white and teal mobile suit. Kira was shocked aguin when he recignized the voice.

"Nami?"

"Kira! what the hell are you doing in that mobile suit?" Nami yelled as she lower her suit to kneel next to the captured Ginn. Nami popped her hatch and climed out onto the extented arm and over to the Ginn's pilot and started cuffing her with reenforced handcuffs. Over in the Strike Kira secured the female workers wounded arm and started to move her onto the Strike's hand so he could lower her to the ground.

"Long story, why are YOU in THAT mobile suit?" Kira yelled back.

"Even longer story buddy" Nami called back as she finished cuffing the Zaft pilot and pulled her torwards the hand of her mobile suit.

"Whats your name pilot?" Nami asked.

"Nina, Nina H-amph!" Nami clamped her hand over Nina's mouth before she could finish.

"I don't need your whole name yet, just something to call you by for the time being," Nami said as she forced Nina to sit down then hit the control on the wrist that would lower them to the ground.

"Now listen very well Nina, I need to go have some words with that lady from Morganrate over there. While I'm doing that Kiras going to come sit with you and you will do as he says until I come back. Is that clean?" Nina could only nod as Nami still had a hand over her mouth.

"Good girl" said as she started to walk away before she seemed to remember something and walked back. Nina started to asked what she wanted when Nami slapped a piece of duck tape over the green haired girl's mouth, smiled reassuringly and walked over to the boy that was helping the woman in and orange workers out fit. Behind her she left a scared, cuffed and now mufulled Zaft pilot.

BREAK.

Kira had just finished bandaging up Lt. Ramius's (he found her I.D. in her packet) shoulder when Nami arrived.

"How ya doin?" she asked as she approached.

Kira looked up at Nami then went back to working on the Lt's shoulder. "The bullet only hit flesh so most of her problems will be blood loss related but other then that she fine." He said before rebuttoning her shirt and standing up.

"Thats good 'cause I've got some question for her but at the moment I'm worried about you" Nami tried too get a feel for what Kira was feeling but he just shragged it off.

"Fine, Why?" Nami was sure he was in denial but wasn't going to push it at the moment.

"Well if something comes up come fined me," looked back at Nina as she continued "Kira I need you to watch our Zaft visitor while I ask this lady some question, ok?" Kira looked torn about something and let Nami know about it.

"Actually Nami, I was going to go look for the others, they were REALLY close to the battle and I want to make sure none of them got hurt."

"WHAT! we were fighting on top of them?" when Kira nodded Nami started banging her head on the Strike's foot "go, but be back in ten minutes, oh and grab the trailor with the number five on it thats near there will you" Kira nodded and run off after giving Nami Murrue's I.D. card.

Nami read the I.D. as Kira rounded the corner and felt a headache coming on. This lady was a damned Earth Forces officer, now all she needed for this day to get any worse was for that doubly damned La Cruseu to come barging in there after the Strike.

Little did she know that at that moment a silver GCUE was being loaded onto the Nasca classes's catuplt for launch.

CHAPTER END.

MS INFO,

Name/nominclature: XMS-002 Hound.  
Type: Exparimental/Limited production mobile suit.  
Maker: Northrop Grumman/Northernwolf Dragoons.  
Powerplant: High Capasity batteriesx3 (Emergency/Internal/External)  
Armor/Protection: Laminate armor, 1xHeavy Combat Shield.  
Weight: 68 metric tons.  
Thrust: burst: 136 tons/ constant: 34 tons.  
Turning Radius: 400 meters to 90 degrees at full forward speed without speed loss(Space.  
Fixed Armarment: 2x25mm Chainguns(Head), 1x60mm Autocannon(Chest), 2xFighting Knives(Thighs), 2xHeavy Beam Sabers(Thighs.  
Optional Armarment: 1x60mm Beamgun(Hand), 2x60mm Beampistol(Waist), 1x76mm Submachinegun(Hand), 1x76mm Heavy Beamrifle(Hand and Shoulder), 1 or 2x Triple Gunlaunchers(Shoulders), 1 or 2x127mm Rocket Canisters(10)(Shoulders or Shins), Land/Space Mobility Packs.  
Crew: 1(Pilot.  
Description: looks kinda like a Ground model GM from 08th MS Team with a large shield. tipically they are painted in camo colors like black or green.

History: the XMS-002 Hound was a last gasp effort by Northrop Grumman to stave off bankruptcy and supply the Earth Forces with combat ready mobile suits. While the Hound has the Ginn and its faster causin the CGUE beat on paper it lack an OS compattable enough for a Natural to us it in combat and the company folded before it could be revised. Most of the design team went to Morganrate but the core team was scouted by the Northernwolf Dragoons, a mercenery company looking for mobile suits to replace the Mobulis mobile armors that they had been using.

By joining the Dragoons the designer got access to something that the Earth Forces lacked, Coordinators that could produce a natural friendly OS to operate their designs. The result of this was that the Hounds didn't just reach the design abuilities, they exceeded them! The XMS-002 was designed to beat the Ginn and Zuet, with an upgraded OS they were found to trounce ANY mobile suit or mobile armor until the arrival of the X series of Gundams from Morganrate or the Lagowe or Quaize for Zaft(and that isn't by very much ether!).

A Hounds main advantages in combat are it's tight turn rate and heavy armor and armarment. While the Hound dosn't have Phase Shift Armor(they were designed before PS armor was proffered) they Laminate Armor is the best next thing and actually protects better when entering the atmosphere then PS. Numerious thurster give the Hound the fastest spin and roll rates of the war outside the X-10a and a simple but balanced assortment of weapons ment that a pilot always has something to throw at the enemy.

BREAK.

Thanks for reading.

This fic will be updated but not on a regularly as I get writers block very easily and it can take a while to unblock. If you want this fic to update often the kick me in the inbox every once in a while.

Also please review as I do read and reply. Please it helps write the next chapter. Bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any other Gundam fanchise.

BREAK. scene changes.

Lt. Ramius woke up feeling very sore, like she'd been thrown around inside a pop can. Murrue sat up as soon as her head stopped spinning and looked around. On her right was a tied up Zaft pilot laying next to a disabled Ginn and on her left was the X-105 Strike with a pair of students examining the cockpit and a teal and white mobile suit kneeling next to each other.

The Lt. jumped up when see saw the students eyeing the Strike, they were looking at classified goverment equipment that might be the key to winning the war. She had to stop them and fast.

But just as Murrue started to reach for her gun she felt a hand grab hers and heard a loud click behind her head.

"Thats far enough Lt. Ramius!" a female voice growled from behind her. Murrue didn't find this funny and tried to find an argument that would work.

"Listen here soldier, I'm autherized by articual six of the Alliance Military Secrets Act to detain any civilian persons who have come in contact with classified Alliance military equipment or documents. Now stand down and let me do my job." When Murrue felt the hands release her she thought that she had avoided a terrible misunderstanding but when she turned around her happy moment was interupted by a solid right hook to the mouth. Nami was pissed and it took all her patience that she had to wait a moment for Lt. Ramius to shack out the dizziness from the hit before she torn into her.

"No you listen to me Lt." Nami said the 'Lt.' with as much disgusted as she could manage as she hulled Murrue up by the collor of her coveralls so she could glare straight into the Lt. eyes. "you are standing into a foreign nation's colony, building mobile suits and ships illegaly, which has resulted in an attack by a foreign nation whom they have a treaty of neutrality with. As a result of said attack Alliance secrets have been viewed by civilians of this country and you without authority are trying to detain said individuals even though it clearly states in the Secrets Act you just quoted that foreign nationals are only to be detained with permission from their nation while on their nation's soverign soil and Heliopolis is a part of Orb and I have an executive order from Lord Uzumi Nara Athha that revokes any privilages granted to Alliance personal by the Seiran family in my back pocket. Any questions Lt?" Lt. Remius could only stare at the girl in shock. She had authorization to arrest them? oh god had they been opperating without the support of the Orb goverment.

"Excuse me miss but could I see this order please?" Murrue asked quietly, Nami pulled a copy from her pocket and unfolded it for her to read. There it was in bold writing with Lord Uzumi's signature and offical seal. Murrue slumped alittle more and quietly answered most of the question that Nami asked before being tolded to stand, as she did Murrue looked up and found herself stareing down the barrel of her own pistol. The brown haired women resigned herself to dieing for what could best be called crimes aguinst Orb when Nami smirked and spun the pistol around so Murrue could take it by the grip.

"What? don't you want this back?" Nami sounded highly amused as Murrue slowly took her pistol back, "listen I can't do this on my own and if your the Murrue Ramius that Admiral Halberton won't stop talking about then I feel that I can trust you." Murrue started to smile back at the girl and watched as she walked of towards a white and teal mobile suit then turned to watch over the students as Kira returned with a trailor with the number five on the bumper.

BREAK.

Nina watched as the pilot that had cuffed her come walking back, she had watched this pilot tear into the older lady that had come out of the Strike with the pilot then gave her back her gun and start to walk back towards her. Nina had already made up her mind to tell this girl everything she needed to know about this incident and how it started, though she only know a little bit. Nami arrived a few seconds later and riped the tape off Nina's mouth.

"Oooowwwhhhh!" Nina started rubbing her lips together to rub the pain away.

"Sorry" Nami sounded more amused then sorry but Nani let it slid and got ready to answer the coming questions, Nami sighted and got started.

"Ok Nina I need your full name, rank and serial number."

"My full name is Nina Hawke," Nami's eyes seamed to widen for a moment before she focused on her pisoner aguin "rank is Green Regular and my serial number is Z1004822AG" Nami nodded as she stood up and stepped behinded Nina, pulled her to her feet and started to undo the handcuffs.

"Whats going on? why are you releasing me?" Nina asked as Nami removed one of the cuffs before spinning the girl around and recuffing her hands in front of her.

"Oh I'm not releasing you, I'm just making you more comfirible while we what for our ride to get here." Nami said as she led the Zaft pilot over where the rest of the group was hanging around working on the Strike when Nami thought of one last question.

"Hey Nina, one more question for you. Which team were you flying for?"

"The Le Creuset team" Nina answered before she could think about it. Nina happened to look at her capter and paled at the barely concealed hatred that had been invoked by that little bit of info.

The two girls finished their walk in silentice and were soon distracted by an amusing fight that had broken out between Kira and Lt. Ramius. Apprently Kira had left the Ginn sword he had used in the last battle on one of the magnetic mounting clips along with a couple of full mags for the Ginn rifle that was still in the Strikes right hand. Lt. Ramius had taken offences to this and was yelling that each of the Striker Packs as she call them, had been perfectly designed for their intend purpose and wouldn't need additional armarment, to which Kira replied that the idiot incharge of the design team had obviously forgotten to do the same for the Strike itself. Murrue finally lost her cool after that and put Kira in a one armed head lock and started squeezing the life out of him.

Just as Kira was starting to turn blue a large explosion came from near one of the tunnels in the shaft. Through the smoke made by the explosion blasted a red Moebius Zero and a silver CQUE. The Zero was missing all of it's wire-guided gunbarrels and was only just keeping the CQUE away with it's linear cannon and some fancy flying.

"Kira! get the Strike activated now!" yelled Nami as she ran for her own mobile suit. Kira didn't waste any time as he sprinted for the Strike.

Up in the air the two combatans took notice of the activity on the ground and the silver CQUE rolled over and dived in for a straffing run, but never got close when the Zero made a diving corkscrew and cut it off.

Nami straped herself in and hit the activation code for her machine before she even closed the hatch. It would take about fifteen seconds for all the systems to come on line fully and Nami planned to use those fifteen seconds to the max and hit her com switch.

"Kira you reading me?" Nami asked over the radio.

"Loud and clear" Kira radioed back. Nami gunted then unlocked her weapons and prepared herself.

"Listen well Kira cause there are a few things I need to tell you. One, don't use the large Positron connon that comes with that pack, it could cause serious damage to the colony," Nami looked up to see the CQUE and the Zero in a royal dogfight several hundred meters above them. "Two, this is Rau Le Creuset that we're going to be fighting so don't let your guard down for anything." Nami fired her thruster and leap into the air torwards the two combatants just as the mobile suit seemed to get the upper hand on the fighter and swop in for the kill.

"Anything else?" Kira asked as he lined up his Ginn rifle for a shot. Nami couldn't keep the smirk of her face as she locked her beam rifle onto the CQUE and prepared to let Le Creuset have it as he dove in on the helpless Zero.

"Good hunting" Nami and Kira then opened up on the poor bastard with all they had.

BREAK.

On the bridge of the battleship Archangel, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel and a couple of other crewmen floated onto the bridge of the vessel and began activating and checking systems in order to launch the ship.

"Whats the stats of the main harbor doors?" asked Natarle.

"Blocked by dibree ma'am" one of the officers in the cic said. Natarle looked over some plans on the commanders concil and came to a conclusion.

"Ensign Neuwmann when we reach full power spin the ship 180 degrees, drop assault cannons. We will broke into the interior of Heliopolis and make are way out through the main harbor".

"Yes ma'am" the man at the helm answered as the connections between the ship and it's dock began to fall away.

BREAK.

Nami was slightly peeved as she rolled her mobile suit into a better firing position. How had they missed the shiny bastard. though now that she though about it she had put the burns onto the thruster armor and Kira had put some nice dings in the CQUE's sheild but that didn't make up for the fact that they should have ripped the silver machine into little pieces.

Well at leasted the Zero had been able to make a break for it and put a kilo or so between them. She could even see the bright red fighter stocking them in the distance, looking for a chance to come roaring in for some payback.

Nami and Kira had figured out a relativaly simple way of dealing with Le Creuset. When ever he tried to go for the Strike Nami would drop on his tail, and when ever he tried to swat her mobile suit Kira would get a clean shot at the CQUE's back with his rifle and the massive minigun on the Strike's right shoulder. Judgeing by the way the CQUE was flighing Le Creuset must have been getting pretty annoyed by the whole situation.

Just as Rau was looking for an exit a large explosion distracted everyone.

A large section of wall was removed by the blast and out of the smoke plowed a large warship.

"Ok now that was cool. slightly distracting and unnessary but still co-hey were ya goin'" Nami said as she adjusted for the pressince of the new ship when the CQUE used the smoke as a screen and dove for the Strike.

Nami tore ofter the silver machine and was about to take a shot when she noticed that the Strike and her friends were in the line of fire. Nami snareled and scidded to the left for a better angle, which gave Kira an openning to open up with his rifle, minigun and CIWS. The CQUE raised it's sheild and held course through the storm of bullets.

When the silver mobile suit got within a few hundred meters of the Strike Rau opened up with his rifle, forcing Kira to drop the Strike to it's knees to protect the people on the ground. Le Creuset saw this and an evil smurk appeared on his face. when he flashed past the Strike La Creuset spun the CQUE around and sprayed the ground around the Strike with the minigun built into his sheild. He hope that the plight of the people on the ground would distract the Strike long enough for him to manauver passed the other mobile suit and the Zero and excape.

Kira watched in horror as the silver mobile suit blazed passed him, spun, and opened fire. He tried to move the Strike between his friends and the incoming bullets and for the most part he succeeded but for a single 28mm round that snuck passed his guard and landed in Tolle Koenig's lap. All that was left of his friend was some memories, a crying girlfriend that was being held by Lieutenant Ramius and the Zaft pilot.

And a large red splat on the ground where Tolle had been standing.

Kira was normally a very quiet person and proffered to stay out of fights if he could But after seeing a friend reduced to hamburger left Kira seeing red and he soon locked on to the silver CQUE that had claimed his friends life and launched after it.

There was going to be hell to pay!

BREAK.

Nami was a few hundred feet behind the CQUE when it made it's run on the Strike. She saw the puff of red that ment that it had someone on the ground, had hit one of her friends. She didn't know which one but that didn't matter to much to her, one of her friends was dead or severly wounded and she intended to make the mask wareing freak pay dearly for it.

The CQUE used the momentary distraction of the two MSs to shot up and over them-.

And straight into the gun line of a red Moebius Zero on the attack.

Rau barely dodged the linear cannon rounds of the Zero when the sky was filled with green bolts of death. Nami was closer to the CQUE then Kira and had locked onto the silver machine with her beam rifle, spraying the area to keep the enemy from getting away as she waited for Kira to arrive. and she didn't have to wait long either as Kira dropped on the CQUE from high right and cooked off both of the Strike 350mm gunlaunchers at the machine. Rau managed to shot one missile down but the constant barrage of beam fire from Nami ment that he had to block the second with his sheild, which ruined the sheild and it's CIWS gun in the blast and knocked the mobile suit off balance and right into and attack from the Zero's linear cannon, which riped a massive chunk out of its right leg before Kira and Nami blaze in with swords drawn and carved off both of the CQUE's arms.

Le Creuset had had enough and activated a special option that he had installed. The CQUE launched more then a few high powered flash bombs and made a bee line for the nearest exit.

Kira and Nami just hooved there for a few moments without speaking while they let the effects of the bombs were off before they started to glide back to what was left of their friends.

"Kira?" now that the fight was over Nami was alittle, no alot worried about her friend. Kira answered with a nothing more then a grunt, which made Nami even more worried.

"Who got hit?" Kira didn't respond, "I'm not dumb Kira, you wouldn't have been out for a gallon of that guy's blood unless someone got hurt now who is it?" Nami demaned.

"Tolle" was Kira's only responces but it was enough for Nami to get the message.

"How bad?" Kira took a moment to think up an answer. He could only think of one word that really discribe what he had saw.

"Ketchup" Nami thanked him before turning off her radio and let out a scream of frustration and cursed Le Creuset so badly that the devil himself would work with the man himself.

CHAPTER END. 


	3. Scattered land

I don't own Gundam seed or any other Gundam franchize.

BREAK.

It had been thirty or so minutes scense Nami and Kira had seen off Rau Le Crueset and they were still feel rather rung out about the whole experiance.

When Kira had landed and got out of the Strike he had been tackled by a very distraught Miriallia. Kira looked around wildly for some help but with none availible he just settled for letting Mir cry on his shirt will she tried to regain some sembalances of emotional stability.

A dazons odd meters away Nami watched the encounter with Nina and Murrue. She could imagine what Mir was going through, her own heart was braking and she had only know Tolle for a few weeks.

"Think she'll be ok?" Nina asked as she watch Mir tackle Kira.

"Ya, Miriallias pretty strong willed, she'll be fine as long as nothing else happen in the near future and she has someone to cling to" Nami said as she arranged some equipment and started to walk away. Lt. Ramius nodded agreement with that. From what she had seen of the girl while working with her Murrue had no daught that Mir had a very resiliant personality and would bounce back with some time and a friendly shoulder.

Murrue looked back at the female pilot and winced when she saw the black bag and plastic gloves Nami was carrying. How much help the red head would need when she was done was anyone bet, and Murrue didn't want to think about how little of Tolle there was to recover.

BREAK.

Aboard the Vesalius, a Nazca-class destroyer, a Zaft red coat pilot named Athran Zala sat inside the cockpit of the mobile suit he had captured, the transformable X-303 Aegis, and worked to down load all the computer data that he had gathered on the flight back. All the while being tormented by images form the mission. Rusty being shot by a worker, other Zaft soldiers dieing in grosume ways, Alliance personal getting chopped up by machinegun rounds or palped by grenades.

And the possibility that his old friend Kira Yamato was now the proud owner of one X-105 Strike mobile suit.

Athran wonder way Kira hadn't moved to the plants and now he had an anwser. Kira had told him that his parents were strongly pasifistic in their beliefs and if that still held true (and he believed that it did) then when war had started to loom they would have moved to a neutral area instead of the plants. Athran at the moment was having trouble seeing Orb as neutral right now though.

"HEY!" the shout shocked Athran out and caused him to look out the cockpit hatch. A pair of machanics stood around a computer console liking slightly confused, the senior of the two looked up at Athran with a raised eyebrow that made Athran give an embarussed chuckle and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that, I got distracted and started working on yours by mistake." the machanic just shock his head and mumbled about crazy pilots.

"We've finished the external checks and recharge. you?" the junior machanic asked.

"I'm done as well, though I'm still trying to figure out how they thought that they were battle-ready with that piece of crap OS that the machines had installed in them." Athran said as he started to clamber out of the cockpit.

"Probibly took their entier coding and programing departments months to even get one that good, and we should be thankful that it was so bad or they could have seriously reamed the mobile force and the ships as well." the senior mechanic said as he started to float away.

"Flight Deck, ready fire fighting and rescuse teams, Commander La Crueset returning after receiving SEVERE! damage from multiple energy and ballistic impacts!" the Combat Controller shout over the intercomms. The deck crew just got the arrestor net up before the Commander's pile of scr_CQUE slammed into it and was brought to a screeching halt.

Athran was in shock as he looked over the wrecked mobile suit, and judging by the various 'what the hell!'s and 'holy shite!'s soaring around the hanger he wasn't the only one.

The CQUE was down both arms,the left one was melted off by some kind of energy weapon and the other had the folding and abbrasion marks consistant with a Ginn sword or another large physical blade. There were dings and slag furrows all over the suit from gazing hits and the thruster pod on the right side was missing the lower directional flang, probibly cut away with that arm. The other pod was just gone and judging by the cleaness of the disconnect Athran though that it had likely been jetisoned to prevent it's explosion from doing farther damage to an already wreaked machine. There was also a large chuck blasted out of the left leg by a linear cannon.

"We won't be able to fix that" the senior mechanic said as he also looked over the damage. "and I'd hate to meet the pilots that could do that to the commander's ride and walk away."

"How do you know they walked away?" his junior asked.

" 'Cause the commanders howling mad thats how" the older mechanic answered as they watched Le Crueset get out of his totalled machine, throw his helmet back into the cockpit then head for the door with such a look of fury on his face that any crewman or woman in his way move out of it post haste.

BREAK.

For the first time sences this whole inscident started Murrue Ramius felt half way safe as she stepped onto the flight deck of the assaultship Archangel.

It had landed a few minutes after the silver CQUE had made a run for it and Murrue had wasted no time in gathering everyone up and getting them onto the ship where she could best defend herself and the Strike from further Zaft aggression. Though she had to admit that if Kira and Nami got pissed they could probibly mangle the Archangel as easily as they did the CQUE.

The Lt. soon found herself surrounded by a mix of junior officers and NCOs wanting to know what was going on. She tried to answer the questions but she know about as much as they did.

Before things got to depressing a distraction arrived in the form of a blond-haired man in a red flight suit. Murrue supposed that this was the pilot of the Mobius Zero that had been fighting with the CQUE. He looked around for a moment before walking towards Lt. Ramius.

"Lt. Mu La Flaga of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, could you please direct me to the captian of this vessel or the XO." Mu said as he stopped in front of Murrue and Ensign Badgiruel. The two female officers introduce themselves as part of the Third Special Division then Natarle informs the Lt.s that all the senior officers where killed when a bomb went off under the reception area that was being used by the captian to greet the new pilots of the vessel.

"As of this moment I believe that Lt. Ramius is the highest ranking officer assigned to this ship" Murrue was shocked hear that the captian was dead. She had generally like the CO she had hoped that he could help her with the issues that Nami had laid on the table from Orb. Now it looked like she was on her own.

"Man what an unmidigated fubar. In any case would you allow me to come aboard, the ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy and was sumarally sink for its efforts" Mu sounded distinctly put off by the whole affair so far. Murrue granted him permission to board the ship and ordered some of the mechanics to go and start to repair and rearm his mobile armor. When she turned back to the Lt. she saw him heading for the group of students that had just been brought in by the Strike.

Mu wandered for a moment why the acting captian had these kids with her but put it down to something about military secrets. He also saw that they had a Zaft pilot as a prisoner with them (a pretty one too!).

"Well well well what do we have here?" Mu sounded highly amused as he looked over the group before the sound of the cockpit opening got everyones attention. Mu watched as a brown haired boy helped a girl in an orange dress out of the cockpit and down the boarding cable. One look at the girl's expression turned Mu's raging criosity completely off, especially when he saw the long, black bag cupped in the hand of the white mobile suit that entered a few seconds later.

Murrue assigned Ensign Badgiruel and a pair of marines to take Nina to the ships brig and quietly had a pair of mechanics take the body bag to the morgue, then she turned to the group still standing around the hanger and started giving orders.

"Chief Murdoch!"

"Ma'am!" a grizzeled man about thirty in an orange jumpsuit said.

"How long will it take you to resupply the Strike and Mobius Zero?" Murdoch thought for a few moments before he answered.

"Depends Ma'am, but I'd need to get the parts and bullets from inside Morgenrate. Plus all the other supplies this ship is supposed to have would take a few hours to find and bring back, say three hours tops if we conscentrate on get the things for the mobiles first." he finally responded. Murrue immeadiately ordered him to get on it and turned to the group of students.

"Unforunately we can't let you off now, so I'll show you to some courters and ask that you all stay out of the crews way." the Lt. started to lead the group out of the hanger when Nami's cellphone started ringing.

"Ah? one moment please" Nami asked as she turned and walked a few yards from the rest as she answered her phone and started talking in a low voice. The rest started to conduct some small talk and laugh as Kira and Lt. Ramius got into another fight over the Strike's 'lack of decent armarment', which cause Miriallia to actually fall over laughing, just as Kira and the Lt. had hoped before a load exclamation got everyone's attention.

"WHAT!!!!" Nami yelled at her phone before slapping it back to her ear to hear what was being said. After a few more moments Nami slumped in a depressed manor and started mumbling under her breath.

"That didn't sound good" Murrue said as she watched Nami hang up and start to walk back towards the group.

"No da granny" Kira said from the headlock Murrue still had him in and proved to everyone that he had no female survive instincts as Murrue started choking him aguin.

"So what new disaster did you find for us?" Lt. La Flaga said when Nami was close enough to talk to.

"Oh nothing much, I just found out that the other two pilots in my team were killed when the Ginns hit the harbor. So I now have two mobile suits without pilots to fly them" said Nami in a bored fashion. Murrue was doing the math and decided that the risk was worth asking the question.

"Would it be possible for Lt. La Flaga to pilot one of these suits until we get to a location where you would be disembarking?" Nami made a show of thinking the question serious thought.

"Can he? yes, will he? no" before the acting captian could begin to arugue(beg) Nami held a hand up, "Not my rules Lt., my commander dosn't want the Alliance getting ahold of ANY! intel on us, or worse getting a copy of our OS".

Murrue seemed to slump as she thought about this and Mu was trying not to jump down Nami's throat. did she honestly think that they could get passed Le Crueset with just two mobile suits and his damaged Zero.

"And just what are we going to do when Sir Mask-a-lot come back for us? your two units and my Zero just aren't up to facing_ um how many mobile suits would he have left now? six?" Mu tried to guest-a-mate what kind of forces Rau would be able to throw at them still.

"Eight, Le Crueset has four Ginns and the other four prototypes that he could consevibly field in the next four hours, maybe a fifth Ginn if he whats for the one you damaged to be repaired but that would take eight to ten hours and we can leave in six hour at the latess" Nami replied as she started to walk away "besides he's going to be a little bit bisy in about thirty minutes, so we can take are time and get this ship properly supplied before we have to leave" Mu and Murrue looked at each other in confusion for a moment before they went charging after Nami to find out just what she was talking about.

BREAK.

On the Vesalius, Rau Le Crueset was briefing the four remaining Ginn pilots from the Laurasia-class Frigate, Gamow. He had just began laying out what he know of the Archangel from his surviving sensor data when the ship's alarms started blareing.

"Bridge, what the hell is going on?" Rau shouted into an intercom as the pilots drifted down the corradors towards the flight deck and their mobile suits.

"Sir! Unknown heat source approaching, confirmed as a possible Assault Carrier-Type Capitalship at our starboard quarter." Captain Ades reports as he stands over the sensor operator's shoulder.

"WHAT! I'll be on the bridge in a few moments" Le Crueset yells as he sprints for the bridge. He was on the bridge in two minutes and still getting nasty surprises.

"Ades give me an update!"

"Sir, no change in contacts course or speed, range to contact two twenty and close, firing range in two minutes." the black uniformed captain informed his white wareing superior. Le Crueset looked shocked that the unknown had gotten that close without being noticed.

"Sir, I saw them when they fired up their engines and started to close on us." the sensor operator said.

"Damn, they were there the whole time just waiting for us to drop our guard so they could jump us!" Rau thought about the situation for a moment before he started giving out orders. "Way anchor, Vesalias ahead two-thirds, bow port forty five degrees up fifteen. We will move to keep the colony between us and the contact until such time as we can come at them on our own terms. We have a mission that still needs to be completed and we arn't leaving until we do. contact the Gamow and relay those orders."

"Yes Sir!"

BREAK.

Unknown to the La Crueset Team, a flat black, two twenty meter transport used the confussion to sneak past their sensors and enter the colony's harbor.

BREAK.

"Damn that La Crueset!" an older man growled as he watched the two Zaft vessels manauver to put the colony between themselves and the man's own ship, if only he could've gotten a little close before the snake spotted him.

"Cowards! using a colony for a shield" his XO ranted as he floated next to the captian's chair.

"We'll just add this to the list of greavances we have with Le Crueset when we take him to task for all he's done." the captain sighted as he looked towards his sensor operator, "Status report on the Smugglers progress" he ordered.

"Sir! they've just entered the colony's main harbor now" the girl manning said as she tracks the black tranport into the colony. the XO gave a sight of releaf when he heard that.

"Well at least that part of the plan went right"

"Lets hope that Nami can work as fast as advertised cause that bastard isn't going to wait very long before he'll go in after that ship." the captain said as he watched the two Zaft ships duck behind the colony. He was getting to old for this.

BREAK.

"Sensors contact! incoming vessel from the main harbor!" The Sensor operator, Petty Officer Chandra, yelled as he watched the contact approaching on his scopes.

"Ship to condition red, captain to the bridge!" Ensign Badgiruel said over the ships intercom as red alert lights started flashing.

"Belay that and return to condition green, contact is friendly, repeat contact is friendly" Natarle looked up from the arming switch for the forward battery to see Lt. Ramius sprint onto the bridge.

"Ma'am?"

"That ship is bringing more supplies and reinforcements for us" Murrue told her jumpy acting XO as she caught her breath and assumed her seat. The stand down message went out over the comms and the crew went back to what they were doing.

"Ma'am are you sure we can trust them. Orb is not an ally of our nation." Natarle was very untrusting at the moment and was showing it. Murrue just reached for the intership phone and dialled the frequence that Nami had given her.

"NWDS Smuggler's Delight, this is LCAM-01XA Archangel, please respond on this frequence" Murrue waited with baited breath for a few seconds before-

"LCAM-01XA Archangel, this is NWDS Smuggler's Delight. How do you have this ship's ID and frequence?" the other ship's captain sounded warry of her an Murrue set about relieving thoughs fears as fast as possible.

"Dragoon Nami gave me the freq and ID" Murrue remember what Nami had said and was taking it slow with the other captain so she didn't get spooked.

"IF Dragoon Nami gave you that information then she also gave you an authentication code to prove it, please transmite the code now." the Smuggler's captain said. Murrue took a deep breath and started to relay the code.

"Authentication Code November Wiskey Deta Serria November Alpha Machel Indago Zero One Fife Zexs Zulu. please confirm authentication" Murrue held her breath as the two ships stared at one another over the four kilometers between them.

"THEY SPINNING UP THEIR WEAPONS!" Chandra shouted suddenly as Murrue continued to look out the window. Natarle started to panic as she watched her acting captain not do anything to counter the eminate threat.

"Chandra unlock our forward gun turrets and prepare to-"

"Belay that order, its a test and if we fail we'll be shot so just stay calm" Murrue spoke over Natarle and continued to watch the other ship.

"CAPTAIN?-" Natarle was interupted by a burst from the radio.

"LCAM-01XA Archangel, code authenticates stand by to recieve supply delivery, over" Natarle could hear what sounded like uncontrolled laughter in the background as the connection was cut. Murrue barely controlled her own desire to laugh as she looked at her still perplexed XO.

"I think you just got pranked Natarle" Murrue said as she returned the bridge to the XO and headed for the hanger bays.

BREAK.

Down in the hanger it was controlled chaos as truck braught supplies from where ever they could be found.

And it didn't help when the crew of the Smuggler started bringing large amounts of additional loads of food and water, fuel and spare parts and the most distracting thing of all, two additional mobile suits like the white an teal machine that even now stood guard over the whole circus.

Mu and Murrue were taking their time to get to know the three mobile suits that the Dragoons were lending them, though so far they had only learned the model designation, XMS-002, and it's name, Hound, from one of the Dragoon Mechanics as they were unloaded from their transport carriers and placed into their new racks.

But that was all they got and now they were just standing on flight line trying to guest-a-mate what this mobile suit was capable of.

"Lets see. it's slightly shorter then the Strike, a pair of head guns, a large chest gun". Murrue was really starting to wonder how the Dragoons had paid to get such an exellent design.

"Ya, large caliber indeed. Bet the Ginn rifle is only slightly bigger then that gun" Mu said as he squirmed in place, he so whated to climb up and look inside this thing. Or better yet take it to a short spin.

"And a pair of beam sabers in the thighs, not as powerful as the Strike's but with a long blade and less draining on the batteries." Murrue finished as she took a few steps to the left and watched as same mechanics attached a large booster pack to Nami's hound along with a pair of beam pistols and replaced her rifle with a larger beam cannon that was attached to the shoulder as well. In the kneeling position the end of the cannon almost reached the ground.

The last thing the mechanics did was to reattach the Hound's external battery in its slot on the back of the pack. Murrue was surprised that the Dragoons used an external battery setup. while it made replacement a litteral snap it also left an important and highly explosive componate exposed to enemy fire.

Mu was still looking at the two 'new' units that were parked and ready to go. One was green with scarlet highlights and the other was light blue with silver. Man he wanted in but he had no dought that Nami would shot him if he tried.

BREAK.

Nami knocked lightly on the door to Kira's assigned room. She had some things that she need to talk to Kira about and a project she needed his help on. She was also looking for Miriallia, and Kira's room was a pretty good bet for finding her at the moment.

Kira opened the door and emmediatly signalled for Nami to keep it down. On his bed Mir was visibly snoozing and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Well its better then her sitting around crying all the time" Nami said as she walked in and waited for Kira to close the door before she started talking.

"So how ya do'in Kira?"

"Well I'm better off then Miri right now but I've been to buisy to really think about what happened to Tolle" he stopped when Mir shifted slightly before he continued. "So what else did you want to talk about?"

"Alright then we'll leave Tolle for a later time, right now I need you for a few things" Kira raised an eyebraugh at Nami as she said that but before he could complain Nami started laying it out for him.

"Listen Kira, if I could throw you and Miri into one of the shelters and be done with it I would but their sealed up now." Nami looked Kira right in the eyes, she need him to understand her, that she really was trying to help him, "Right now our options, yes Kira I said 'our', are extremely limited. If its just me and Lt. La Flaga out there protecting this ship from the enemy then OUR chances of survival run at about thirty percent, and it drops to twenty percent if they send the four other prototypes after us. We really do need you out there in the battles with the Strike. Just that small addition raise our chance of survival by a full fifteen percent."

"Why me! why can't you just put Mr. La Flaga in a Hound or give him the Hound's OS for the Strike?" Kira was getting defensive.

"One. The Hound's OS isn't one hundred percent compatable with the Strike and it wouldn't get the same proformance as a custom job. Two I'm under a standing order not to give the EA any more info then is strictly nessesary to complete my mission. And third, the situation dictates the actions and I don't have time to train Mu up on the Hound to a combat acceptible level." Nami looked at Kira could tell that he understood what she was saying, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Let face it Kira your our best option for a Strike pilot at the moment." Nami didn't sound happy about that but pressed on, "also I have a BIG! favor to ask you".

"What do you want?"

"Can you whip up a natural OS for the Strike? Please!" Kira blanched at that and tried to see her resouning. After a moment Kira just gave up an asked.

"So I can get you out of the Strike and into a Hound. Kira its the only way that I can think of that will keep you out of the clutches of the EA military and by extention Blue Cosmos. I know you won't like the idea of working for a bunch of paid killers but its that or be a Blue Cosmos lab rat" Kira had to agree with that last statement as he'd heard that Blue Cosmos used captured Coordinators for testing of chemical and biological weapons (or for just plain old target practuse!).

"Alright I'm in so whats the first order of buisness?"

"Get out of Heliopolis in one piece without destroying the colony in the process" Nami said as she looked at her watch "and on that we need to go get ready cause the ships going to move out in a few moments"

"Ok, ah what should I do with Miri?" Kira asked as he looked over at the girl on his bed.

"Let her sleep for now" Nami said as she stood up and headed for her mobile suit. Kira got up and washed his hands before he started for the door as well.

"Kira?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Kira turned to see a sleepy Miriallia siting up and looking at him with puffy, red eyes. Kira walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to fight aguin?" she may have been groggy but the fear was still evident in Mir's voice.

"Yes" Kira know that Mir need straight answers right now.

"Please be careful! I don't know what would happen if I lost anyone else right now" for Mir to admit to the fear was enough for Kira to realize just how scared (and how fragile) Mir was right now.

"I will and I'll keep an eye on sleepy head as well" Kira used Nami's nickname to show Miri that he wasn't too worried about the situation. It seemed to cheer up Miri alittle bit.

"A-and could you do something for me?"

"Sure Miri, what ya need?" Kira asked. Mir's whole demeaner seemed to harden for a moment.

"Castrate that bastard for me" Kira blanched for a moment before he realized who Mir was talking about. Kira reached over an pulled Mir into a hug that help her relax for a moment before he stood to leave.

"With pleasure Miri" and with that Kira headed for his mobile suit.

BREAK.

Rau Le Crueset desided that it would be best if he led the follow up attack on the Archangel personally. As such when the remaining Zaft Ginns busted into the colony he could be found in the middle of the formation in the only surviving Vesalius Ginn, equiped with a 'Brutus' Heavy Ion Cannon and looking for blood.

"All units, begin the operation" Rau sent over the radio as he lined up on a section of the colony's exterior near the harbor and fired his heavy cannon. the massive green beam slammed into the colony and tore a giant hole in it that the Ginns began to enter.

"Sir, the enemy vessel is directly under us with its bow halfway into the harbor access tunnel." the leader pilot reported. Rau couldn't believe his luck, the ship was basically imputant with most of its weapons unable to fire.

"All units fire now!" Rau was going to give the ship a chance.

And to bad about the colony.

BREAK. -5

"CAPTAIN! the Zaft vessel just launched five Ginn towards Heliopolis!" The sensor girl on the Dragoon warship shouted.

"That bastard! couldn't even wait long enough for the Archangel to leave the colony before he started shooting!" the XO raged. His captain looked just as mad but didn't subject his bridge crew to the decibels that he'd like to use.

"Commo cut the CAP loss, Launch our alert suits! Get them into that colony NOW!" he shouted the last in the hope that it would some how make his mobile suits faster.

"Please make it in time!" the XO whispered as a pair of blue an green Hounds began a hard burn for Heliopolis and a sudder announced the opening of the hanger doors.

BREAK.

Nami had taken up a rearguard position as the Archangel entered the harbor access tunnel and was the first to see the incoming threat (hard to miss a massive explosion that leaves a giant hole).

"Archangel, Nami. Incoming from your six o'clock high!" Nami commo'd as she layed the sights of the seventy six milmeter heavy beam rifle on the hole the and run the magnification to max.

"Roger Nami!, enemy dispensation?" Natarle asked from the CIC.

"One moment---, count five Ginn with D equipment! shite is that bastard trying to wreak Heliopolis?".

"Probably" Kira said in revalsion as he landed the Strike on the Archangel's rear deck and started working on a firing salution for the approaching Ginns.

"I'm coming back there!" Mu shouted as he started to turn the Zero around.

"Negative, the Zero isn't going to survive a seven suit melee in these kinds of inclosed spaces. Get outside and wipe the stragglers sir." Kira said as the Archangel's bridge slipped into the tunnel. Now only the two upperstern CIWS turrets could get a firing salution on the enemy.

Everyone was watching as the Ginns lossed a missile volley and the crew of the Archangel felt useless as only the MS's could aquire solid lock to fire with. Kira had to leave the rear deck to begin firing and he managed to kill three missile before they got to him. luckly the Aile striker pack came with a large shield and he blocked one large and three smaller missile with it. Nami's large cannon wasn't suited for hiting fast moving missile but she still got one with her machineguns and caught a pair of smaller ones on her shield as well but that still left elevan large and forty three small missile to slam into the colony's walls and central support shaft.

"Bastards" Nami shouted as she put the pipper on the lead Ginn and let her heavy beam cannon fly. The Ginn took the hit just below the cockpit and momentum drag the Ginn long the beam until it exploded. The other four Ginn scattered and started to bare in on seperate targets. The one with a heavy cannon went after the Strike, one went for Nami with a sword and two went for the ship.

"Damn!" Nami shouted as she dodge a swipe from the sword aimed at her. If she wasn't carrying the cannon she could easily out manauver this slacker but he wasn't giving her time to drop it. "Kira I'm engaged, can you get those Ginns after the Archangel?"

"I'm just as tangled up as you are and this pilot is damn good" Kira shouted back as he blocked another blast from the ion cannon at Rau's control. Nami tried to think of a way out but couldn't find one with the distraction of the sword welding Ginn in front of her.

"Back off!" Nami shield slammed the Ginn into a mall. finding the opening she was looking for Nami snapped her cannon up and pumped a pair of beams into the Brutus the other Ginn was trying to hit Kira with. The Ginn only just managed to throw the cannon away before it detonated and Kira used the openning to gun down the two Ginn heading for the Archangel.

Nami was about to pump a third shot into the Ginn harasting Kira when her opponent sliced the grip off her cannon with his sword. Nami thrustered back hard and jettisoned the damaged weapon. The Ginn came charging after her and found out that Hounds are equiped with beam saber the hard way. Namly having one rammed through his cockpit and out the back. Nami jetted away just before it exploded.

With no opponent right now Nami felt safe to look around. She was shocked and alarmed by the number and size of the breaches she could see in the colony walls. they wouldn't take anymore.

"Kira forget that guy, if we don't stop fighting and leave now the colony will fall apart!" Kira didn't need to be told twice and started to boost after the Archangel. But the last Ginn decide to throw one more attack at him and launched six midium size missiles at him. The missile missed Kira but slammed into the weakened shaft and shattered it. The panels that the shaft held together broke apart and the whole colony disintergrated. Kira and Nami were seperated in the buffeting as the atmosphere all went out in one big puff.

BREAK.

On the Zaft ship Gamow. Nickel, Dearka and Yzak were sitting on standby in the pilots ready room when the colony came apart. None of them had words for the horror they experianced as they watched Heliopolis fall apart.

BREAK.

On the Dragoon warship, the crew was enraged. ready and willing to go through hell to pay Le Crueset back for this latest attrosity.

BREAK.

In Orb a middle aged man in a purple suit watched as the status indacators for Orbs only space colony went red. He know that he would be vary bisy in the near future.

CHAPTER END. 


	4. Dumster Diving

I don't own Gundam Seed or any other copyrighted franchise, I'm not that creative!

Hey there readers, friends and critics. I know that you don't have alot of time and that there are better stories out there but could I get a coupla reviews for this story, PLEASE! I'm going insane trying to find out if people like what I'm writing or not. If you do review I will be eternally thank full and probibly respond.

Your very tired writer, c0dy88.

P.S. I'd better say it now but I don't plan on pulling many punches with language or blood, I'm not much for sexual scenes but you can expect the blood to flow.

BREAK. STORY START.

The Strike was drifting through the remains of the colony of Heliopolis, the loss of it's main internal support and the sudden outrush of air tareing the frigile structure apart in a very violent manner.

In the cockpit of the Strike Kira Yamato was out cold from a mild concussion but otherwise unharmed.

However, because of his current state he missed the increasingly frantic calls from the Archangel and the Dragoon ships as they searched for him.

"X-105 Strike! Damn it Kira answer me!" Ensign Badgiruel was starting to become very worried about the Strike and its pilot, even if she didn't agree with giving the exparimental mobile suit to a civilian she still wasn't going to take lossing a pilot lightly.

"Mobile Squad One, requesting permession to enter the debrie field in search of X-105 and XMS-002 Hound." one of the Dragoon MS pilots requested.

"Squad One you are cleared to enter debrie field" the Flight Officer on the Dragoon warship answered. Four Hound mobile suits kicked their thrusters hard and entered the wreakage, spreading out as they did to cover a larger area.

"Flaga moving to assist Squad One" Mu had his Zero racing after the mobile suits before anyone could even acknowedge his message. He was bound and determined to help find the two missing pilots, he'd seen too many return in body bags not to try.

BREAK.

Nami was shocked awake when her Hound bounced off a piece of wreakage and cause her broken wrist to bump into the left control yoke.

"Wha-OH FUCKING HELL THAT HURTS!" Nami shouted as she craddled her left wrist to her chest and leaned as far forwards as she could.

"Why do I always brake the left wrist, why?" Nami grabbled to the fates as she scrounged around for the emergency supplies. When she found them she immeadately pulled out an autosringe full of painkillers and an injection collar. Nami then had to one-handed remove her helmet and unzip her flight suit so she could slide the collar around her own neck. Once the collar was seated she inserted the autosringe and started the timer. The mechanisium of the injection collar had a three to five second delay before it fire so that the patient wouldn't have any warning, not that Nami really cared at the moment but it was the thought that counts right?

The sringe firing was the final straw for Nami's nerves system, that last little burst of pain sent Nami into a sea of blackness as she passed out aguin.

When Nami re-woke up the pain from her arm had been greatly reduced, now it only felt like the first circle of hell instead of the ninth.

"Well its an improvement" Nami grumbled as she fish around for a pnomatic splint. The splint consisted of a plastic sleeve full of foam BBs and a valve. When the air was pumped out the sleeve shrank snoggle around the limb and the BBs compressed together to form a rigid cased that would inhibit movement in the injure limb, and all you need to do to release the splint was open the valve and let the air back in.

With her wrist now taken care of Nami turned to her mobile suit. A quick system check revealed that one of the thrusters on her mobility pack was damaged but functioning and that she no longer had a long range targeting camera. Not a real problem when she thought about it but now she needed to find Kira and the Strike. Nami worked the controls with her right hand as she tried to remember the direction the Strike had been sucked in when the colony had collapsed but her memory was to foggy to work something out. The best she had was to head in the direction of the harbor and hope. Nami finished setting her shield in a position that gave her both good protection and a reasonable field of fire, stowed her beam saber and pulled out a beam pistol and started for what was left of the harbor.

A few minutes into her search Nami heard her radio crackle.

"Hound Two calling Zero, comm'in Zero" a familiar voice said.

"Go Two" Mu reasonded.

"Could you meet me by the harbor wreakage immeadately, please" Two said in a worried voice. Nami didn't like what she was hearing and put more power into her thrusters.

"Could I ask why?" Mu sounded as worried as Nami felt.

"I need the Strike's cockpit override codes to get to the pilot" Nami and Mu both stomped on the gas and roared towards Hound Two at full military thrust, Nami even considered layin' on her afterburns but the wreakage was to tightly packed to risk it. Nami suddenly remembered that she had a radio and that sitting quiet had been a major mistake on her part. A mistake that she hurried to correct.

"Hound Two, Nami, Report"

"LT! Were hav-"

"REPORT!" Nami was in no mood to chatter right now add it came through loud an clear when she snapped that order over the radio.

"Ma'am, I have the Strike at the lower left corner of the wreakage of the harbor access tunnel. It appears that the pilot was knocked unconause when his mobile suit was bounced off the wreakage but I need the access codes in order to be sure!" Two sounded slight scared of Nami at the moment and Nami know that she'd have to make it up with the pilot later, emthosis on the later.

"All search an recuse units congregate at Two's location and provide overwatch while Two and I retrive the pilot and mobile suit. Report status as you confirm last over" Nami didn't have to what long for the reports to start flowing in.

"Flaga, thirty seconds from roundauve at military thrust!"

"One, ninety seconds behind Flaga!"

"Three and Four, thirty seconds behinds One. No enemies sighted in rear quarter!" Nami shifted slightly as she burned towards the roundauve point. she was slightly ahead of Mu, maybe ten seconds or so ahead.

BREAK.

Not far from Two's location Rau Le Crueset listened to the radio chatter with a large grin plastered on his face. So the Strike's pilot was out off commision for the moment. He would have so loved to just go down there, blast Hound Two to little bits, take the Strike and leave. Profferably after cutting the pilots air supply but the reenforcements were too close for him to risk it by himself.

"Commander!" Rau looked up and felt his smile strech out even farther as he watched Athran and the Aegis burn towards him.

"Athran? What are you doing here?" Rau tried not to sound gleeful. The Aegis pulled up close to the Ginn and stopped.

"Sir, Captain Ades sent me to get you. The Vesalius and Gamow are pulling out before any more ships arrive." Rau was in shock and he showed it.

"What!? those aren't my orders?"

"Sir" Athran's voice lost some of its respect "The council has ordered you to return to face possible courtmarshal for the knowing disregared of civilian lives, and the destruction of the neutral colony of Heliopolis." Rau Le Crueset seemed to deflate as the orders sank in. He was being courtmarshal for fighting the enemy, what kind of goverment puts it own soldiers on trial for doing their jobs.

"Right lets go Athran" Rau took one last look at the mobile suits that had gathered around the Strike in the course of his an Athran's conversation. There were five of the ones from the Dragoons and Mu's Mobius Zero. even with Athrans help he wasn't sure they be able to get to the Strike now.

Rau let out a sigh and turned to follow Athran back to the Velsalius. He needed to prepare his defence, and he'd start by wiping out the records of the event on both the Vesalius and the Gamow.

BREAK.

"I hope this will be of some help to you mister chairman" Uzumi Nara Athha said as he held a teleconferance with Siegel Clyne, Chairman of the Plants Supreme Council.

"It will be most helpful indeed, an aguin let me applagise for the behavior of the Le Crueset team in attacking and destroying Heliopolis. I can assure you that I will have Rau Le Crueset head on a stick for this. He was supposed to wait before taking any action" Mr. Clyne sounded highly put off by this incident.

And he was, he had just about gotten Orb to back a preposed peace plan and Le Crueset had to go and ruin it. He already know about the EA's little project on Heliopolis. In fact he know before Orb itself!.

Lord Uzumi for his own part was having a field day, both in gutting the Blue Cosmos supporters in Morgenrate and being able to stomp on the toes of just about every EA supporter that was trying to get Orb to join their cause.

But the crowning glory of this incedent was that it gave him enough ammo to have most of the Seiran family tried for treason. They had given add to a foreign power without the knowledge or concent of Orbs goverment. He had already sent the warrents out to have the whole Seiran family arrested and their property seized, then he intended to use every piece of evidence he had on them so that there was NO way for them to try and worm their way out of trouble. Then he'd have all but the highest of the offenders exiled from Orb or Orb terratory of the rest of their natural lives.

Mr. Clyne on the other hand was going to have to play this close to his chest if he wanted to cut a leg out from under the radicals on the council. He know that Patrick Zala was going to try and spin this in a way that would look good for Le Crueset (and by extention myself). He had the pilots and captains of both invalved warships make copes of all pertenant records and send them straight to the Justice Department and the Supreme Council for reveiw before they left the battle zone. And he planned to have all the surviving pilots along with captians Ades and Zelman testify as witnesses at the trail.

He was cutting it close but he might, just might be able to have Le Crueset's independant command revoked and reobsorbed into the lunar fleets.

"I thank you for your time Lord Uzumi, and have a good evening" Mr. Clyne said before he signed off.

"And you as well Chairman Clyne" Lord Uzumi said to the blank screen before he called for a report on the warrents being surved.

BREAK.

Kira awake to the sickening stench of industrial cleaners, and the blinding white wall that quickly told him that he was in a hospital bed. The reason way made itself known when he tried to sit up, in the form of a blinding headache that sent him straight back to his pillow with a grown of pain.

"Whoa! your awake already? we all thought that you'd be out for a few more hours," the voice paused for a moment as if the speaker was concidering something.

"I guess this just go's to show that your head is the hardess substance known to man!" Kira had enough of the voice and simply throw 'the bird' at the speaker.

"Kira!?" a second female voice sounded shocked.

"Young man please refain from making obscene gestures in my med bay, even if the receaving party deserves it!" an older sounding gentleman's voice said, though he sounded highly amused by the whole thing.

"Ya! play nice egg head!" the first voice added.

"Nami!" the older man said in a warning tone, "I know your kind of out of it at the moment, but you don't need to take it out on a fellow paticent!" Nami seemed to have been satubly cowed for the moment as the older man walked away.

"Meanie!" Nami mumbled under her breath as she laid back do into her own pillow, the high grade painkillers making it hard for her to conscentrate on anything for very long. The second female voice let out a giggle as she leaned over Kira, blocking out his view of the ceiling with a mass of bushy, brown hair. It only took Kira a few moments to identify that bunch of hair.

"Hello Miri" this seemed to affect the girl in a way that Kira wasn't expecting. Miriallia's smile became fixed and left her eyes as she looked down on Kira.

" 'Hello Miri' is that the best you can think up after you get my home wreaked and end up in the infirmary?" everyone in the room felt their spiderscene start to tingle from the tone Mir was using, her friends recognize it as the 'give me one reason not to smite you!' tone that she used to use when Tolle was being an ass.

"Sorry Mir, but I only just woke, so could we please save the fighting for later" Kira hoped that he could delay Mir's outburst until they were somewhere that was more private and had a door with a lock. Mir seemed to understand this and stood to leave.

"We'll 'talk' about this when they let you out of bed Kira. Until then you'd better do some hard thinking cause I want some answers to some very important questions."

Mir turned around after that and started walking out the door but was stopped by a voice.

"Mir, when your done with Kira meet me in the hanger. theres something I would like you to do for us" Nami said from her bed. Mir was confused for a moment but agreed and walked out. A few minutes after she was gone one of the doctors let out a waistle.

"Boy your ether in for the night of your life or the beating of it".

"Both!" Kira and Nami said togther. 


	5. heading for the trash heap

It was eight hours before Kira was able to get out of the Dragon's Lair's infirmary and back to the Archangel.

When he finally got back aboard the Archangel, Lt. Ramus sent him straight to his quarters with orders to get some more sleep. She had been worried sick about him and didn't listen to his complaints that he was fine and that there was a project that Nami wanted him to start, though he did manage to convince Ens. Badgiruel to bring him a copy of the Strike's original OS. When she had tried to deny him he had told her that the acting captain wanted him to rework it so that commander La Flaga could take over the Strike from him and that he had her approval to do so. Natarle finally relented and handed him a copy and a limited accessable laptop with it so that he couldn't make copies for himself and sell them to Zaft or Orb.

After he thanked Natarle for the help Kira moved onwards towards his room, though he was waylaid a coupla times by worried members of the crew and Sai and Kuzzy but it only took a few moments (and mentioning things like 'captain's order') for him to exstract himself from the wellwishers and finally make it to his quarters.

Kira no sooner opened the door then found himself staring into the eyes of a 'mildly' tee'd off Miriallia Haw. He started to backpedal out the door but Mir proved that anger can do scary thing to people, snagged him by the shirt an drag him into the room so fast that it caused his sore head to get shook up badly.

"Oww! Mir! what I do to- Owww!" Kira started to ask but was interupted when Mir rapped him on the forehead with her knuckles.

"Your LATE!" Mir growled at the cowering boy.

"I had to pick up some items for a project. Why are you in my room? and why are you wareing an Alliance uniform?" Kira said as he regained some control of the pain in his head. It was a surprise to see Miriallia in the pink uniform worn by female voluntaries in the EA, though right now she was only wareing the yellow miniskirt, white t-shirt, white kneesocks and pink boots. The pink an white jacket that went with it was currently draped over the chair at the room's desk.

"The captian let me barrow it until I can find something else to ware." Mir said blandly as she studied Kira, looking for who knows what, "and these are my quarters until further notice too" Kira blanched at the thought of Miriallia living and sleeping in the same room as him.

"Why?" Mir looked at the confused blockhead that was her best friend and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Cause she worried about you idiot!" Mir didn't mention that the only way that Natarle had signed off on it was to tell her that Mir was Kira's girlfriend and that she had suffered some severe psycological truma during the attack when a friend had been killed in a messy fashion. It was even true for the most part, only who's girlfriend she had ben was changed, and even then Natarle almost didn't go along with it.

"You have a habit of doing stupid things Kira" Mir said sharply as she yanked the laptop out of his hand, "like working when we all now that you've been ordered to rest. I'm here to make sure that you follow those orders." Kira could tell that Mir was being deadly serious about forcing him to rest but he had to try and get some work done, It wouldn't even really be work sence Kira really did find programming to be relaxing (If he didn't have people piling projects on him).

"Mir, please understand, I will be relaxing. I'll be doing nothing more strenuess the laying in bed, typing up a project Nami and me are working on to get me out of the Strike and possible Alliance impressment. I swear I'll be taking it easy the whole time."

"Thats right, you'll be in that bed with me, and I'm a light sleeper so don't even think about using that computer. The way you type I won't get a moments rest" Mir stepped up as close to Kira as she could get and looked him in the eyes. Kira notices that Mir's normally bright blue eyes had faded to a depressed gray-blue and were starting to severly drop. "Kira please just stop arguing and do as I tell you. The captain instructed me to do EVERYTHING in my power to get you to rest. Up to and including beaning you with the skillet I barrowed from the galley!"

"Alright Mir" Kira finally relented, Mir had looked like she'd start crying if he'd resisted any longer, so he just gave in and hope'd that Mir would relent in a few hours. Mir let out a giggle at how resigned Kira was being, most boys would jump at the opprotunity to sleep in the same bed with a girl. But Kira was slightly more trustworthy then most boys and worldn't use this as a excuse to feel her up.

And if he tried, well there was always the skillet.

BREAK.

Murrue Ramius stood on the bridge of the Archangel, looking out into space. Or more procisely starring at the Dragoon warship Dragon's Lair. She was facinated by the Dragoon vessel and dearly wished she could've gone aboard.

The Dragon's Lair was a Dragon class Battlecrusier. The ship was built around a armored rectangular box four hundred meters long by one hundred meters wide by eighty meters tall. This box was cradled between two large, rectangular engine compartments at the rear, each one hundred meters wide, one hundred fifty meter long and sixty meters tall. Each engine pod held two High Output Ion Thrusters and four manauvering thrusters. the pods each also held some of the ships armarment, namely two twin energy rifle turrets(dorsal and ventral), two 'Igelstellung' seventy-five millimeter CIWS turrets(dorsal and ventral/ inboard and behind main battery) and six Multipurpuse missile launchers(sides). From the front of each engine pod extented a blade like hull section that ran the remaining lenght of the hanger deck and a hundred meters beyond the end of the hanger. each flang started out one hundred meters wide at the engine pods and narrowed to twenty meters wide at the other end. The flangs were twenty meters thick for most of their lenght with a mostly flat top except for a step about twenty meters wide the run from the engine pods to the end of the hanger pod. In this step were mounted six forty millimeter CIWS turrets per side(alternating dorsal/ventral) and a Helldart Multilaunch AntiAir missile launcher per side. Murrue was also pretty sure that each flang had two catapults for launching mobile weapons.

Along the top of the hanger run what could best be called a command section. It ran from a point one hundred meters short of the bow of the hanger pod and over hung the stern by fifty meters, from top to bottom the command section was forty meters tall. The high point was the bridge which was two-thirds of the way down the the section. in front of the bridge were two twin railgun turrets and in front of them was an 'Igelstellung' CIWS turret. behind the bridge was another Helldart launcher and a pair of High Output Ion Drives, there were also a pair of Igelstellungs on either side of the bridge and slightly behind. Along the bottom of the ship was a five meter wide tube that run for a hundred meters under the hanger section until it intersected with a long rectangular section sixty meters wide, forty meters tall and two hundred meters long. The bottom section had a pair of Igelstellung's on either side just behind the connection between the tube and the boxy section and another on the stern end.

In total the Dragon's Lair was five hundred an fifty meters long, three hundred meters wide and one hundred an sixty meter from top to bottom. She was also probibly a good deal heavier then the Archangel and carried more but lighter armarment. Murrue rued the day she had to face the ship in combat, even with the Archangels heavy weaponary.

"Captain, incoming traffic from the Dragon's Lair" Sai said from his new postion in the CIC. Lt. Ramius wondered why Nami had Sai and Kuzzy working on the bridge but found that they took some of the load off the bridge crew.

"Acknowedge incoming traffic Commos, route it to the captain's quarters" Murrue ordered as she headed for the door off the bridge, "Ens. Badgiruel, you have the Bridge"

"Aye ma'am, I have the bridge" Nartarle responded as she assumed the captain's chair.

When Murrue arrived at her quarters, went to her desk and turned on the built in communication concil and was greeted by the grizziled face of captain Rider of the Lair.

"Captain Rider, what can I do for you?" Murrue asked.

"Not much at the moment captain. I have your orders from the Orb goverment, the Archangel is to clear out of Orb territory until such time that Orb an the Earth Alliance have hammered out an agreament in the resalution of the Heliopolis Incedent. you have four hours to make a course and begin a swift withdrawal before Orb impounds your ship and crew. Acknowledge reseat of orders Archangel" captain Rider said as he continued to stare at his screen.

"Archangel acknowledges reseat of orders. What do you want me to do with the Orb citizens and Dragoon personal aboard the Archangel?" Murrue asked.

"They will be staying aboard until future notice, but understand that while they serve you they don't serve the Earth Alliance. If you try to impress them you will face a battle." Murrue gluped as she thought of the forty odd Dragoons that were currently aboard the Archangel, if they mutinied they could take the whole ship, but without them she wouldn't have enough crew to opperate the ship effectively.

"Sir, how will we know when a dicussion has been made and were will we go until that time?"

"I've arranged for the Smuggler's Delight to keep you abrest of the situation and supplied until then. As for were to go, I'd suggest the debrie belt. you'll be hidden from everyone and unlikely to be attacked." captain Rider said as he watched the Archangel's acting captain.

"Thank you for the advice captain, until we meet aguin sir" Murrue said as she signed off. she could already see this turning into a cluster fuck as she headed for the bridge to relay the orders and get her ship moving.

BREAK.

Loud knocking woke Kira from the plesant dreams he'd been having. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't because of a weight on his chest. A quick investigation identified the weight as the head and upper body of one Miriallia Haw.

Kira froze for a moment trying to figure out a way to wake Mir that wouldn't get himself slapped in the course doing it. The knocking came aguin, though it was a little bit more insistant this time. Kira decide to just shake Mir awake and hope for the best.

"Mir, awake up Mir" Kira said into Mir's ear as he gently shock her shoulders. Mir gave a grone for being disturbed and clung a little tighter to Kira's shirt.

"Mir" Kira said a little louder.

"You had better have a good reason for waking me up Kira or so help me I'_" Wham! someone slammed into the door to the room, causing Mir to sit upright in momentary fright, then she scrambled out of bed and snatched up her miniskirt. Kira got a momentary look at Mir's black panties before she could pull her skirt up, Then Kira walked to the door and pushed the open button.

The sight of Nami in the doorway, her left wrist in a brace with her flight suit tied around her waist was slightly entertaining to Kira, mostly because of the mildly tick off expression on her face.

"Now that your both 'awake'" Nami said, though the way she said it made both Mir and Kira blush bright red.

"Knock it off Nami, your being a pest" Kira said while giving Nami his patented 'Pest glare'. Mir couldn't help giggling at that.

"Well now that your both awake, I can deliver this and we can start on that project Kira" Nami throw a vacuum packed bundle of clothes at Mir as Kira walked over to his desk and started up the rooms computer terminal, Mir caught the clothes and headed for the bathroom to change.

"So where should we start?" Nami asked.

"Read over the original OS and compare it to the mods I made to get it to work" Kira said as he pulled out the disk with the Strike's original OS and another disk with Kira's modified OS on it.

"Well while your doing that I'll get started on Mir" Kira gave Nami a questioning look that Nami returned with an evil smirk.

"Start on Mir what?" a voice said from the direction of the bathroom. Nami and Kira turned to see Miriallia Haw standing there in the olive drab trowsers, jacket and brown combat boots of the Northernwolf Dragoons. She was still pulling at the hems, trying to make it more comfirtable. Mir looked up from rearranging her clothes to reask her question.

"What are you planning to do with me Nami?" Nami couldn't repress the chuckle as she stood up and walked over to Mir. With her good hand Nami straightened out some of the wrinkels on Mir's uniform then reached into a satchel she was carrying and pulled out a book, which she handed to Mir.

"Ensign Miriallia Haw, Stand to orders" Mir jumped when she heared Nami call her an 'Ensign'.

"What, I'm not an-" she started to say but was interupted.

"You are now Mir. Its the only garrentied way to keep the EA off you. Until this ship reaches it destination and you are discharged in good form" Mir look shocked at what she was hearing, then she got scared, really scared, really REALLY bloody scared. Nami could only watch as Mir slowly worked herself into a right state.

"W-why?" was all Mir was able to get out after a few seconds.

" 'Cause its the only way to protect you from being drafted by the Earth Alliance Military, not that Natarle probibly won't try anyway but this way we have some options for dealing with her an anyone else who tries" Nami said as she patted Mir on the shoulder, "And who knows, ya might get to take a swipe at Le Crueset while your at it!" Mir gave Nami a quizical look at this.

"Who's Le Crueset?" Mir and Kira gulped when they saw Nami's face darken with barely concealed hated, they had never seen Nami get really mad with anyone and just the name Le Crueset almost had her going ballistic.

"His full name is Rau Le Crueset. He's an ace commander in Zaft and it was his team that raided Heliopolis. He's also the one who put Tolle in the morgue and may or may not have been leading the Ginns that tore the colony to shreds with an indescriminate missile barrage" Nami said. Kira and Mir both let out a growl when Nami mentioned Tolle, but now they had a name to throw their curses at. Kira shook his head after a couple of minutes then went back to work. Mir sat down on the bed, contemplating what she had just learned. Nami tried to calm down, but after a few minutes found that she wasn't making much headway.

"I'm going to go get some drinks" Nami said as she toused a pamphlet to Mir "start reading that and be prepared to drill after lunch" she didn't wait for a reply as she stepped out the door. In the hall it only took her a second to orient herself.

"Was that really nessesary?" a voice said. Nami didn't need to turn around to identify the speaker, Mu La Flaga.

"Yes sir, they won't fight for pay or national pride, they have few friends aboard to protect so a little bit of pay back is all they really got" Nami said without turning around, she really didn't want to face Mu right now. Mu had other plans.

"Cassy when are you going to lighten up?, I'm really missing the joker from hell right know" Mu said, he thought he might have gotten through to her when she started but was startled by the dull, haunted look in her eyes.

"I'm not this 'Cassy' your looking for sir, I'm Nami and I'd like it to stay that way" then she walked off, leaving a very concerned Mu La Flaga behind her.

'your still not better, are you Cassandra Hawke. Damn it what do we need to do to fix you kid' Mu though as he watched her leave.

BREAK. CHAPTER END.

Thanks for reading this story, and please come back for more.

For those of you how may find the name at the end familiar, know that I based the character I submitted on this one, but 'Mezzy' dosn't have halfway a dark(or bloody) a history as Nami.

Now to the warship stats.

Name: Dragon's Lair Hull number: DBC-002 Lenght: 550meters Width: 300meters Height: 160meters Hull Armor: Laminated Armor plating Hanger Space: 2x420,000Cubic meters MS/MA Capacity: 60/120 maxium number of units Ships Armarment: 1x500cm Positron cannon, 8x127mm beam cannons, 4x8inch railguns, 10x75mm Igelstellung CIWS turrets, 12x40mm CIWS turrets, 3xHelldart missile batteries, 12xMultipurpose missle tubes.  
Propulsion: 6xHigh output Ion Drives Crew: 40xofficers, 260xenlisted, 60or120 pilots Sensors: unknown Weight: unknown 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gundam Seed, just my OCs. thanks.

CHAPTER START.

Rau Le Creuset couldn't believe it. He had been drag before the High Council when he arrived at the plants and publicully court marshalled for the attack on Heliopolis colony.

At first he had though it would be simple to paint Orb and the Alliance as the bad guys in all of this and he be off the hook for wreaking the colony, he couldn't have been more wrong. Chairman Clyne was in no mood to be forgiving and had pulled out all the stops to lay a smackdown on Le Creuset for almost gaining the Plants another enemy. Rau's only ally was councilman Zala who was a known warhawk. Even councilwoman Joule and councilman Elsman came out aguinst him this time, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he was in big trouble.

First Zaft Central Intelligence replayed data and video from several of the Combat Data Recorders carried by all Zaft ships and Mobile Suits, then they played the secondary records that were unaccessable by the pilots. With this they showed the Le Creuset's CQUE had its primary recorder purged while returning from Heliopolis and that the purge had been done by the pilot using Commander Le Creuset authorization code.

Then the remaining pilots and then captians of the Gamow and Vesailius presented both a written report along with testimony infront of the panel of judges, where they were all rigorusly cross examined by both the defence and the prosecution.

Finally ZCI presented evidence from sources in Orb which cleary showed that most of Orbs goverment hadn't even known about the secret factories until very recently and that they were going to shut them down as soon as they had hard evidance as to what they were doing. By attacking, Le Creuset not only destroyed Heliopolis he had also weakened Orb's chances to flush the Blue Cosmos supporters from its goverment and from Morgenrate.

After a little more descussion the judges left to come to a verdict. It only took them forty minutes before they returned.

"After reveiwing all the evidance we the panel of Judges find the defendant, Rau Le Creuset, guilty of all charges," the Judge who was speaking had to what a bit as crys of joy and outrage swept the room (and the Plants as a whole) before he continued.

"While taking into account Commander Le Creuset's preveous record of brilliance in the service of Zaft and the Plants on the tactical level, we most question his Strategic abilities and as such we hand down our punishment." everyone in the Plants and on Earth waited with baited breath on what the Judge would say next. "Rau Le Creuset we here by freeze your rank until further notice, seventy five percent of any pay you receive shell be used to help pay for a replacement colony for Orb and to the families of thoughs who lossed loved one there. The Le Creuset team is here by transfered to the Home Fleet and will be under the supervision of the Rex team until further notice, and the captured Allaince mobile suits and their pilots will be transfered to the Bletchly team of the Second Orbital Fleet." with that the Judges all stood and filed out of the room, leaving a very pissed off councilman Zala and Le Creuset and one mildly happy Chairman Clyne.

BREAK.

Around the entierty of Earth's space men and women were celerbrating the public hamiliation of 'That mask wareing bastard!'.

The news even made its way to the Archangel safely tucked into the debre belt.

Commander La Flaga and Nami were in the middle of a pretty intense lecture on the tactics and technologys of the Zaft space forces when they were interupted by an unholy racket from down the hall. Mu just tried to push through his lecture, though his left eyebrow developted a serious twitch. Nami didn't even try to hide her annoyance as the yelling got louder until she finally snapped and stormed towards the door.

"SOMEBODY BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLINATION FOR ALL THI-!"

"TURN THE NEW ON!" Nami was tackled back into the room by Chief Petty Officer Iana Macarov, a tall, blond woman who served as the chief mechanic for the Dragoon mobile suits aboard. Iana had the smaller girl pined to her double D chest and was spinning her around like Nami was some Kindergardener who just brought home her first A+ home. Nami and Mu exchanged confused looks before Mu reach for the remote and brought up one of the news channels, allowing them to catch a repeat of the sentancing of Le Creuset.

Within seconds it was Nami swinging Iana around like a rag doll while Mu was doing a little jig with Kira and Miriallia, who were mildly confused until a dizzy Iana managed to explain to them who Rau Le Creuset was, then Mir broke down completely, clinging to Kira as the happy tears poured.

BREAK.

On the Archangel's bridge, Lt. Ramius was just as happy as everyone else but she still had a ship to command, so she activated the intercom.

"Alright everyone, as much as we're all liking the sight of 'Le Crusty ass' getting his come up pance' she had to stop for a moment as a roar of approvel rattled the whole ship,' lets not forget that we are currently flying through a high colision zone. All on duty personal are encuraged to save the partying for later" she was answered by a thunderous 'Yes MA'AM!' from her crew before those that were off duty went back to partying.

Murrue let herself chuckle at the antics of her crew for a moment before she went back to her watch, but before she could settle in one of the sensor operators let out a contact warning.

"Ma'am! Heat source detected twenty degrees at two twenty klicks! matching. . . heat source confirmed as the Smuggler's Delight!" the operator shouted.

"Comms, get me an open line to the Smuggler." Murrue then snatched up the intercom phone aguin "could Dragoon Nami please report to the Bridge immediatly!" Murrue then sat back and waited for everything to fall into place, and maybe she could return to the Alliance soon.

BREAK.

Nami stepped onto the bridge of the Archangel to find it one of the few quiet places on the ship at the moment, though she found the party going on below to be very intertaining. She had changed into her Dragoon uniform, which was simple a gray jumpsuit with a wolf howling to a star on the left breast pocket with gray combat boots, before she came to bridge.

"You called Lt. Ramius?" Nami asked as she floated down next to the captains chair.

"Yes" Murrue answered, thou she never took her eyes off the forward veiw screen, "the Delight's here, I was wondering if you know anything about it?" from the confused look on Nami's face Murrue dedused that she didn't. Just as they were about to start bouncing ideas off each other the communications officer reported that he had a link with the Delight.

"Archangel, this is the Smuggler's Delight, do you copy over"

"Roger Delight, send your traffic" Nami said into the bridge phone.

"Archangel be aware that we are leading an Alliance Agimemnon class ship to meet up with you for unknown purpose, please stand by at high alert until further notice. Smuggler's Delight out" the bridge of the Archangel was silent for a moment before Nami snatched up the interphone and started shouting orders into it.

"ARCHANGEL IS NOW ON RED ALERT! ALL PILOTS REPORT TO THE FLIGHT DECK!"

"Nami whats going on?" Murrue asked loudly as the sounds of the party below stopped.

"Hopefully nothing" Nami said before heading for the lift to the flight deck herself.

"Hopefully nothing"

END CHAPTER.

Sorry for the delay, but my computer breathed its last and I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. Please enjoy and review.


	7. The Rouge Ship

I don't own Gundam Seed or any other licenced franchise.

BREAK.

Commadore Halberton floated on the bridge of the Agamemnon class ship Menelaos, Looking out the forward viewports at the approaching debri belt. He wasn't liking this situation at all.

The former admiral had been ordered to locate the Archangel and bring in her crew for intirigation and courtmarshal by the high command. They were looking for people to lay the blame on so that they could avoid the political firestorm that was building around and aguinst them.

"Sir" Halberton turned to see the captain of Menelaos, Captain Hoffman "The escort from the Dragoons has arrived sir" out the starboard ports Commadore Halberton could see the two large, wedge shaped escort crusiers. Each was almost as long as his own ship but narrower in the beam with an X shaped drive section. Both ships were painted a flat, non-reflective black.

"Right, let get this over with captian" the commadore said as he return to his original place on the bridge.

"Yes sir!"

BREAK.

A few hundred kilometers away from the Menelaos drifted seven other Agamemnon class ships, almost invisible in their black paint schemes.

On the bridge of the lead ship a twenty something year old man stood agusting is new uniform. It was a black varistion on the standard white uniform worn by the Alliance forces and the rank pins on the callor indicated that he was a rear admiral. The man had bright black hair which he keep cut to military standard with green eyes.

"Rear Admiral Roanoke, the new uniform looks good on you" Roanoke turned to reguard a blond hair man in a blue suit with blue eyes.

"Why thank you Mr. Azrael, who do I thank for your presents here today?" Muruta laught lighly before stopping short of the other man and handing him a folder, which Roanoke immeadiately opened and started to purouse.

"The high command wants you to keep an eye on Halberton while he meets with the crew of the Archangel, to make sure that nothing 'happens' to him" Roanoke looked at Azrael for a moment before he closed the file. He had a feeling that he was going to be given a different set of orders.

"And what would you like me to do director?".

"Halberton has become an impediment to the clensing of the world. While he is quite willing to fight the war and win, he won't do what is nessarsary to prevent more war by exterminating the coordinators. I want you to 'remove' this Impediment from our path, permenetly." Azrael said with a smile on his face.

"And the Archangel sir?" Arzael skald at the mention of the ship.

"That ship is a embaresment to the pure race! They consort with degenerates, peace-lovers and freaks. Show them no mercy!" Roanoke smiled as he saluted Arzael.

"With pleasure sir"

"This is the Eighty-first Autonomous Mobile Group's first mission, I expect good news, Admiral Roanoke" said a smiling Azrael as he floated off the bridge to his waiting shuttle.

BREAK.

The crew of the Archangel watched nervessily as the shuttle carrying commadore Halberton crossed from the Menelaos to the Archangel. Would he bring good news or bad and why did the Delight give them such a dire warning if it was Halberton coming?

Lt. Ramius had most of the crew assemble in the hanger so that the commadore could make his announcement were most of the crew could see him and ask question if nessesary.

"Crew! 'tension!" Mu called as the commadore stepped out of his shuttle and servayed the mottly group. There were only sixty individuals present from what should have been a crew of close to three hundred and the thought of all those killed without a chance to fight back pissed Halberton off faster then anything else could. He floated off the shuttle and stopped infront of the only officers on the ship, Lt. Murrue Ramius, Ensign Natarle Badgirual, and Lt. Mu La Flaga, and returned their salutes before he spoke up.

"Crew at ease. Lt's, Ensign if you could give me an overview of what happened at Heliopolis, Please leave nothing out" for the next twenty minutes the officers explained what they could of the incident then stood back while the commadore mold over what he had learned.

"I would like to personally congradulate you all on your survival but I have some bad news. Do to the political backlash Heliopolis has cause the high command has seen fit to declare the Archangel a rouge ship. Anyone still on This ship when I leave will be shot on sight, and her officers will be shot reguardless" paused to let the extent of this development sink in and waited for the cries of outrage to come. but when they did it wasn't from the angle he was expecting it.

"WHAT!" everyone in the hanger jumped when the thunderous shout riped through the space, before they saw Nami floating down towards them with a look of pure rage plastured on her face. Behind her were a half dazon odd Dragoon's in simular states, though none were as obviouse about their feeling as Nami was.

"Ah Nami, its good to see you up and around!" Halberton called cheerfully as the red head touched down in front of him and snapped off a salute.

"Sir, is it true?"

"Yes unforunately, the high command is going to sacrifice this ship in an attempted to save their on skins," the commadore gave Nami a hard look before continuing, "I'm actually quite pleased to see you here Nami, with you aboard they just might have a chance."

"Sir!"

"Nami I have one last mission for you, keep this ship and her crew out of EA hands at all cost" Nami looked at the commadore for a moment, before she came to attention and snapped a salute to the commadore.

"Sir orders recieved and understood, I will do anything in my power to proserve this ship and her crew" Halberton nodded before he turned back to the Archangel's crew.

"Anyone who wishes to return to the Alliance go get your effects and be back in ten minutes, the rest of you are dismissed" the crew scattered to do whatever they planned to do. Commadore Halberton spent the next nine minutes making small talk with Murrue and the other officers while he waited for anyone who wanted to leave the ship. But when the time came noone show'd. Halberton just smiled as he turned back to his shuttle but stopped just outside the hatch.

"Oh before I forget. Theres a new unit running around called the Eighty-First Autonomous Mobile Group, or Phantom Pain, as the rest of the military is calling them. Those who know about them that is, 'cause the Eighty-First is a black ops unit under the direct control of Muruta Azrael. I wouldn't be suprised if you had a run'in with them in the NEAR! future. Oh and they've been given the X-01 Proto Dagger." and with that Commadore Halberton boarded his shuttle and returned to the Menelaos.

Nami watched the shuttle leave before she went to a phone on the side of the Hanger and dialed a number.

"Mir, Nami. I need you to stay on alert for a little while longer ok...Great I'll get you out as soon as I'm done." Nami cancelled her last call before dialing another number and waited for the person to pickup, which they did farely fast. "Kira, Nami. The project... Excellent bring it down to the hanger ASAP! were going to need everything we can get now... Ok see you in ten." Nami hung up the phone and turned around to find all the other officers standing behind her, "What?"

"What did you just do?" Murrue asked while giving her a questioning look.

"Nothing much, I just activated a contingence plan that me and Kira have been working on for awhile now" Nami tried to look as innicent as possible, Not that any fell for it, but hey, its the thought that counts.

"Welllll?" Mu pushed. Nami held out for affew moments before she brokedown into a fit of evil giggling. The three officers just watched her while they felt eyebrows lifting and veins pulsing, when suddenly Nami became serious aguin.

"Sooo mr. La Flaga?" Mu straight alittle when Nami spoke, "how would you like to become the proud owner of a 'slightly used' X-105 Strike mobile suit". The sight of Kira exiting the lift with a portable laptop made Mu La Flaga bounce like a kid at Christmas who'd been given a million bucks to spend as they saw fit.

BREAK.

On the bridge of the lead ship of Phantom Pain, A.F.C.S Banshee, Rear Admiral Roanoke watched the sensor blip that represented the Menelaos as it left the Debri Belt. Now was the best moment to complete his mission and he was going to make to most of it.

"All hands, set for battlestation, the Spector and the Grimlock are to engage and sink the Agamemnon class carrier Menelaos. The Banshee, Ghost, Phantom and Stein will enter the Debri Belt and sink the Archangel. The Shimigami will hold back to support both groups" Roanoke floated back to his chair as the fleet broke apart and headed for their assigned targets. he had no dought that the Menelaos was going down. Each of the ships in Phantom Pain had recieved an armarment upgrade. They now carried two Gottfied class beam cannon turrets and a single Lohangrin assault cannon, along with improved Anti-beam depthcharge and Helldart launchers. Plus they carried a load of X-01 Proto Dagger instead of the older Mobieus mobile armours. Halberton didn't stand a chance.

The Archangel on the other hand was packed with more cutting edge technology then many fleets! and firepower to match it. Roanoke was unsure if he could sink the rouge in this first attack but he would need too if thing when to plan.

"Sir we're approaching the Debri Belt now" the Helmsman said.

"Good. Open hanger doors and prepare to launch all mobile suits".

BREAK.

Miriallia slumped onto the couch in the pilots ready room with a contented sigh as she sipped at a container of coffee. She was happy that Nami had keep her word an took her place as soon as Kira was done reprograming the Strike. Four hours being stuck strapped into an excelleration chair really sucked.

She was also starting to understand why most of the military personel on the ship got really cranky when they couldn't get coffee. It was addicting, especially when you only got four hours of sleep on average.

Down in the hanger Kira and Mu were getting their new rides straigthened out. Murrue was bissy getting the Archangel's IFF coded switched over to read as a dragoon ship.

And outside forty X-01 Proto Daggers were slipping ever closer.

BREAK.

On the bridge of the Archangel Natarle was sitting relax in the captian's chair when around her alarms began to blare. She started to grab the bridge phone when Murrue entered the bridge at high speed.

"WHAT GOING ON!" Murrue shouted.

"I don't know, it only just when off" Natarle turned to glare into the C.I.C pit "Report!"

"Ma'am we just got a broken heat contact consistant with an Agamemnon class ship engine sixty klicks out" Sai said as he tried to reaquire the contact. Murrue an Natarle shared a look before Murrue start to get really nerves.

"Bridge Nami, is something up?" Murrue though for a moment before picking up the phone.

"Nami? How fast can everyone be launched?"

"One momento please," Murrue sat nervesly as Nami chatted with the rest of the pilots and the Mechanics. "Sorry for the delay but Me and Miriallia can be launched now, Mu and Kira need a few more minutes to sort their machines out. why"

"I need you and Mir to go check something out for me." Murrue let out a sigh of relef as Nami and Mir prepared to launch. Maybe it was just a mistake.

BREAK.

Down in the starboard catapult, Mir felt a serious case of the jitters come over her. She hadn't been this nerves sence the fall of Heliopolis and the search for Kira and Nami. Her Hound had been equiped with a heavy beam rifle, a missile ten on the left shoulder, a pair of triple gunlaunchers on the legs and a Space mobile pack.

"Chill out Mir, I can feel your shaking from here" Mir could hear the amusement in Nami's voice as the port catapult spun up. Mir could feel her eyebrows starting to twitch as she listened to Nami laugh.

"I'm not nerves, just excited Sleepy Head!" Nami just keep laughing.

"Now children play nice" Mir could swore that she could here Natarle and Murrue laughing on the bridge.

"Hey! you lot of bridge bunnies stay out of this!" Natarle and Murrue just laughed harder at that.

"Pilots your course is clear" Natarle said finally. 'three seconds later'

"Finally! Angel two gone!" Nami shouted as the catapult throw her Hound into the blackness of space. Mir sat still for a few seconds before,

"Your course is clear Mir" Natarle held Mir a few seconds longer than she normally would have sence this was Mir's first combat power launch.

"Roger, Angel Four Miriallia Haww Launching!" Mir yell in shock at the power of a combat level shot before taking control of her green and scarlet machine and chasing after Nami's white and teal suit that was leading the way on this, Mir's first mission.

BREAK. Chapter End.


	8. Angels vs Phantoms, round 1

I don't own Gundam Seed or any other licenced fanchise.

BREAK Story Start.

Nami slowly weaved her way through the lumps of junk as she and Miriallia Haww scouted the area where the Archangel's sensors had picked up the faint contacted earlier. With the introduction of En-jamers to the battlefield radar had become worse then useless, and most other sensor types had major issues in the Debri Belt anyway. So the best option was to fall back on scouts to physically look over the area and report back.

With a light tap on her manuvering jets Nami slid around a piece of what had once been a resource satalite so that her thermal sensors could get a good scan of the area. A little under a kilometer away Mir used the left arm and shield of her Hound to gently shifted a piece of debri while scanning with the hundred power scope that was part of the heavy beam rifle she carried. Both were running their suits in a low powered stealth mode to avoid detection.

"Nothing here" Nami said in releaf. She had been worried that the heat source they'd detected earlier was an EA fleet that would attack them as soon as Commadore Halberton's ship had left the area, but it was starting to look like she was just a worry-wart.

She was about to move on when her incoming message light started to blinking. Both Nami and Mir had deployed laser communications drones on kilometer long cables so that they would have assured comms while they searched, Through them they could send messages without having to resort to iffy radios or highly visible flares.

Nami clicked open the message and began to read.

'_Contact! Quad Ageis? and four zero ? mobile suits. Prick IFF_' The first and last parts of the message were easy to understand, Mir had found something and it was from the Atlantic Federation. But the middle parts were some what alarming. Four Agamemnon class carriers with unknown equipment and fourty unknown mobile suits, Nami had a feeling that Miri had just seen the 81st AMG and their Proto Daggers.

Nami retrieved her drone and started to move towards Mir's location, she need to see for herself if this was the threat they'd been warned about.

BREAK.

Mir had set up shop in a broken piece of colony harbor cargo tubing with a section of hull plating hiding all but the Hound's head and shoulder from view, with her suit hidden Mir could use her long range scope to literally 'scope-out' the intruders.

In front of her were four black Agamemnons, their lack of running lights making them pratically invisible aguinst the blackness of space. In fact the only reason she found them was the thermal spikes that their engines and manauvering thrusters gave off.

But more important to Miriallia were the eight groups of five mobile suits that were drifting around the large ships in a spherical formation. Each was much easier to spot with their bright blue paint jobs then the ships they escorted. They kind of looked like the Strike in a simplified way and moved much better then the Strike had before Kira had rewrote the OS. That said they still didn't move as smoothly as Zaft Ginns or the Hound that she was currently piloting, they were also much more lightly armed with only a single twenty milimeter CIWS, a beam saber and a weak beam rifle.

Off course there were still forty of them and they had multiple capital ships in support, not that Mir though she was a match for ten of them alone and besides it wasn't her mission to fight them, at least not yet.

The beeping of her proximity sensor made Mir look around wildly but she relax when Nami's white Hound settled in slightly behind her and soon they had a real time comm established.

"What do you think Miri? Impressed?" Nami asked with a frown on face as she servied the formation in front of her.

"Humph!, the only thing 'impressive' about that is numbers! now if that was a Zaft formation I'd be more impressed, but the EA! thats par for the course" Mir said with distain, "in fact I'm surprised that their aren't more of them". Nami gave Mir a look that said not everything was so simple.

"Be thankful their aren't more of them Miriallia. Each pilot in that taskforce is probibly a Blue Cosmos fanatic who is just as likely to ram you and pull the self-destruct lever as he is to shot at you!" Mir couldn't help giving a nerves gulp when Nami said that, she didn't want to think about the size of the blast something like that would produce. "I'm going to go report this to the ship, you stay here and keep an eye on them. If it looks like their going to try something or they bust you, fire three shots then haul your pretty ass back to the ship as fast as you can, screaming about it all the way. got it" Mir indicated that she did and Nami slowly made her way out the back of their hiding place as Mir went back to watching the taskforce and hopeing that this didn't get out of hand.

BREAK.

Too bad for Miriallia and the rest that Roanoke had a different agenda in mind as he floated around the bridge of the Banshee.

"Is everthing ready captain?" he asked.

"Yes sir"

"Then begin the operation" the captain of the Banshee began to shout orders to the bridge crew and the CIC while Roanoke took his place in the captain's chair.

Today would mark the first kills for the eighty first AMG.

BREAK.

On the bridge of the Menelaos a few hundred kilometers away the incoming fire alarm started to blare, only to be silenced a moment later as two Lohengran blasts tore through the carrier and vaporized everything and everyone on board before they could even scream.

BREAK.

In the cockpit of Mir's Hound alarms were also blaring, namely the threat designator trying to tell her that she had a capital ship grade assault cannon aimed her way, not that she noticed the alarm cause Mir had all ready started moving when she had saw the enemy vessels start turning in her direction, leveling her Seventy-Six milimeter heavy beam rifle on the Agamemnon that was going to fire closest to her and lighting it up with all of her three allowed shots.

Her first shot buried itself into the charge chamber of the Lohengran cannon, causing it the fail violently. The second burned a path through the ship's hanger deck and ignited the fuel and ammo stores found there, and the third found the ship's main reactor, 'nough said.

The ship was violently reduced to scrap metal and bits were flung all over the place, in some cases damaging the other ships around it.

Not that Mir stuck around to watch the fireworks, she had her orders an she was going follow them.

"ARCHANGEL, ANGEL FOUR REPORTING INCOMING HOSTILE TASKFORCE SIX KILOMETERS FROM POINT 340 15 05 AT COURSE 000 05. REPEAT-" but Mir was interupted both by then activation of three ENJAMERs and by the static cause by three Lohengran blast coming within a klick of her position.

"Oh Crap!" Mir dove behind a chunk of debri for cover. Debri started to shift wildly around her in the volleys wake, making it even harder for her to find the ship and keep an eye out for the enemy. She tried the radio aguin but only to get an ear full of static, she would have to rely on her other sensors for the rest of the fight.

"Well this sucks" Mir grubbled as she slowly started to weave her way back in the direction that her innershal navigation system told her that the ship should be.

BREAK.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Roanoke yelled as the crew of the Banshee rushed about trying to repair the damage caused by the Stein's explosion while damage alarms blaired. The captian of the Banshee turned to the Admiral with a report.

"Sir, it would appear that the Archangel got wind of our presences and sent the Strike to 'greet' us" the captain handed a copy of Mir's message that they had captured before activating their Enjamers. Roanoke read it before snarling and throwing the message away.

"Sir! report from the Menelaos attack group. Menelaos confirmed sunk with no survivers, no casulties taken by the attack group!" the communications officer yelled. Roanoke humphed before turning back to the task at hand.

"Cut the CAP loss!, I want the head of the pilot that sunk the Stein on a silver platter, and find the Archangel. We will not let this set back slow us down!" Roanoke order.

BREAK.

On the Archangel things were just as hectic, if slightly more organized. Murrue studied the sensor picture of their surroundings as Natarle organize the ship's limited weapons supply and Mu and Kira rushed to put the finishing touches on their machines OS.

"Hey Archangel! Ya still afloat?" a voice blared over the ships speakers.

"Nami! its good to see you. wheres Mir?" Natarle asked as Nami's hound drifted out from behind a large piece of debri.

"She was keeping an eye on the enemy last I saw her. This is a count on the forces we face please be ready when they arrive." Nami downloaded the file she had compiled on the EA taskforce on then flipped her Hound around and started to burn hard back into the debri.

She had to find Mir before the Eighty-first did.

BREAK.

Down in the Archangel's hanger Mu finally let out a sigh of relef as he finished the agustments to the Strike.

"DONE!"

" 'bout dang time!" Kira shouted as he dropped into the cockpit of his blue an silver Hound and started guiding it into the starboard launcher deck.

"CAN IT KID!" Mu shouted back as the Strike was locked into the port side catapult runner. The hanger crew equiped Mu with the yale pack while Kira was using a space booster along with twin ten pack and twin triple gunlaunchers on the lower legs of his hound and a standard beam rifle. Both know that speed AND mobility would be important in this fight and both were going to be prepared for the worst.

"Angel Three, Kira Yamato launching!" Kira's Hound shot from the starboard catapult and raced towards the approaching task force. Seconds later Mu and the Strike erupted from the port launcher and sprinted after him.

BREAK.

Mir had finally figured out where the ship was and was trying to get back to it, but the Lohengran attack had caused alot of shifting in the scrap patterns making it hard to manauver through it. Eventually Mir just headed for the channel created by the right Lohengran blast, as that one went closest to where she needed to go.

After sweaving her way to her destination Mir was about to dive into the corridor and race for home, but caution stopped her. If there was one thing that Mu and Nami made sure got into Mir's head, it was to never rush anything lest you miss something important. So Mir to a moment to scan the area around her, just in case.

Good thing she did to cause not a kilometer away were ten Proto Daggers making good time for the Archangel. Mir ducked back as the Daggers approached, trying to avoid detection.

Mir was in a bind and she know it, did she just let the EA mobile suits pass or did she attack and try to devert them form their course? she would have to make her choose fast or the advancing mobile suits would make it for her. But she was too slow and almost didn't react in time when the threat alarm started screaming. She obviously hadn't hid herself well enough as bolts of green tinted death streaked towards her.

"OH! SHIT!" Mir shouted as she throw her shield up and stomped as hard as she could on the main thrusters. The Hound leap forwards and upwards as Mir's heavy shield swung into posistion to catch any shot that came anywhere near her. The beams didn't even scratch the Hound's armour let alone its shield as Mir jinked and weaved through to fire, looking for an opening to lash out with her own heavy beam rifle.

She found it when a Dagger made a rush on her, rifle blazeing. The Dagger got within two hundred meters when its rifle suffered a catastrufic overload, triping a safety subroutine in the Dagger's OS that jettusoned the rifle while getting full back thrust and raising the Dagger's shield to protect it from the blast, which it did well. It did not however, ever slow the bolt from Mir's seventy-six milimeter heavy beam rifle from a range of less the three hundred meters. The Proto Dagger's shield was made of a super dense alloy similar to what was used in the Ginn's sword. This made it good aguinst anything that the standard issue Ginn might be give'n but it also lacked an anti beam coating cause Zaft had yet to field MS level beam weapons, and anything a capital ship could dish out would just over welm the shield any way. Aguinst a weapon at a few hundred meters that was designed an built to ripe into reenforced warship hull a tens of kilometers it stood no chance.

The Dagger's shield vaporized almost instantly under the beams power, adding super heated spall to the already powerful plasma of the beam as it slamed through the Dagger's torso and continued on into a chuck of debri a kilometer beyond. The Dagger's battery cooked off before the beam even past it, turning the machine into a massive fireball that hid Mir from the other Dagger for a second. Mir used that second to snap off three more shots, ripping the shield arm off one and catching another in the crotch, leaving it legless and shorted out. The armless Dagger jettisoned it's rifle, grabbed ahold of its legless comrade and started to high-tail it back to the carriers. Mir let them go, she honestly had bigger problems right now.

The seven remaining Proto Daggers took a second to reevaluate their enemy, a second Mir let them have so that she could exchange her beam rifle for something more flexible. The rifle may have been powerful but it was slow to manauver, plus it only had three shots left and there were seven enemies. The heavy beam rifle now hang from a bracket on the Hound's right shoulder and was angled to allow the arm to still move without encumberance. The right hand now held a sixty milimeter beam pistol, the best ranged weapon she had for a melee fight. While Mir carried a beam saber she didn't feel comfirtable with it yet.

The seven Dagger now rushed to enact their plan. Three of them stowed their beam rifles and draw their beam sabers while the other four peppered the green and red mobile suit. But this time Mir countered offencively and stood her ground, snapping off shots from her pistol whenever a sword welding Dagger looked like it might make a charge.

The first victim of the engagement was a sword welding Dagger that tried to rush Mir while she appeared to be looking to the sides. Seconds later the Dagger exploded after being pounded by the Hound's twenty-five millimeter chainguns and sixty millimeter auto cannon. One of the supporting daggers followed seconds later as it was chewed up by the beam pistol. The odds were now five to one.

A Dagger used Mir's distraction to rush in from the left with a saber drawn, aiming to slice the enemy ms in half. He was coming in too fast for Mir to get a real weapon on him in time. Or did she, Mir lowered her shield into a guard position and dumped every ounce of thrust she had into a rageing countercharge. within seconds the two mobile suit slammed into each other, the Dagger's saber sparked as it slowly began to overcome the antibeam coating on the Hound's shield but even as it carved out that forrow the rest of the shield keep coming, slamming into and crushing and saber's handle and the Dagger's hand with it. The power relays in the beamsaber short circuited as the handle was crushed and sent a powersurge up the Dagger's right arm, completely burning out the motors, circuit breakers and control boxes for the arm, rendering it dead. Mir then used her superior thrust and weight to excellerate the smaller Proto Dagger backwards before giving a battle cry and throwing the damaged suit off her shield and pumped several sixty milimeter shells into it's back.

With a quick spin Mir brought her gun back onto the four remaining Proto Daggers and gave them a warning volley. Good thing to cause they'd been burning towards her back pretty fast. Three of the Daggers deverted off their course to avoid the volley. But one keep coming with its saber raised, Mir light the poor bastard up with gun she could draw a bead on him with. The poor dagger disentergated under the pounding before Mir turned to deal with the rest.

The last three Proto Daggers formed themselves up in a tight group, trying to use their shields to protect each other so they could push in close and finish the bastard. Mir was having none of it and started pounding on the shields with her beam pistol, then volleyed her triple gunlaunchers at a slightly different angle. The missiles were forced to make a hard turn to hit their targets, which caused them to hook themselves around the Daggers shields.

Two of the Daggers were instantly destroyed by the missile impacts and the final one lost its left arm and leg. It still tried to fight though and started to raise its beam rifle, only to get speared from behind by a pair of beam rifle shots.

"MIR!, you ok?" Mir almost cried as the blue and white Hound burst from the debri.

"I'm ok Nami, but I'm low on ammo and only have fifty precent power left" Nami let out a sigh of relef as she pulled up next to Miriallia's hound and started checking it for damage. she had just assured herself that it hadn't suffered anything worth noteing when they contact alarms started blareing.

"WHAT NOW!" Mir shouted in disbelief as she focused the Hound's sensors on the area that the alert was coming from. Just over a kilometer away ten more Proto Daggers were burning in they're direction. Nami looked over the enemy and compared them to what she had available to fight them with.

Mir didn't even take the time to size up her opponents this time, she just switch to her heavy beam rifle and snapped off her last three shots and got the pleasure of seeing one of the approaching Proto Daggers atomized. Nami just ended up shaking her head as the remaining Daggers scattered.

"Mir, what are you doing? you just gave away our position" Nami asked as Mir changed the battery for the beam rifle.

"I am sick and tired of dealing with these guys Nami" said Mir as she and Nami raised their shields to defect the first incoming shots from the Daggers, "I am not going to play nice with them this time!".

"While I can't falt you that Mir you really not to learn some control. Going off half cocked is one of the primary things that get new pilots killed" Nami used her chainguns to pulverize a Dagger's head before putting a pair of rifle shot into its chest. Mir switch back to her beam pistol to keep the Daggers from flanking her as Nami cut loss with her four missile ten packs. The Alliance mobile suits tried to counter but were overwelmed by the shear number of missile coming their way and five of them were torn apart as Nami claimed other kill with her beam rifle. The last two Daggers tried to make a brake for it but Mir caught them with her own ten pack of missiles. With all the enemies destroyed the two girls were able to relax slightly. After taking a couple of breaths Nami called up Miriallia on the radio.

"Come on Mir, lets get back to the ship"

"Right behind you" Mir said triedly as she turned to follow her friend back to the Archangel.

BREAK.

"THIRTY SIX MOBILE SUIT DESTROYED! FOUR DAMAGED, ONE OF THOSE IS GOING TO HAVE TO BE SCRAPED, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Rear Admiral Roanoak yell as he looked over the report from his surviving pilots. Said pilots were currently standing infront of the Admiral awaiting further intruction, well those who weren't in sick bay right now.

"Sir there was an unexpected increase in the number of mobile suits they could launch aguinst us, and their suit severely outclass ours" one of the pilots said before being broilled by Roanoaks ferious gaze.

"SO WHAT! YOU HAD A TEN TO ONE ADVANTAGE IN NUMBERS AND YOU STILL LOST. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The pilots scattered before the Admiral could yell farther. Roanoak took a moment to get his thoughs in line before he turned to the Banshee's captain.

"Finish rescue operations for the crew of the Stein the take the task force to the rondevou point. I'll be in my cabin compileing my report for Mr. Azreal." the captain saluted and Roanoak flouted off the bridge. Both had a lot of work to do.

BREAK.

On the Archangel thing were slightly more relaxed. One of the mobile suits from one of the escort crusiers had reported that the black Agamemnons had moved away from the debri field and looked to be headed for the moon.

In the pilot's ready room the four pilots of the Archangel sat while they let their nerves settle from the adrenalin high that combat always resulted in. Nami and Mu were going over guncamera footage while they drank coffee, looking for any little thing that might help them in the future. Kira was sitting on the coach catching up on his sleep and Mir was sitting on Kira, also asleep.

On the bridge captain Ramius and Naturle were bisy finalizing the Archangels attachment to the Dragoons.

And off in the debri field a young Hound pilot was doing their best to recover a Zaft excape pod and bring it back to their ship.

BREAK. Chapter End.

Well that was a dousy, sorry for the delay but this chapter just keep going and it took me awhile to find a place to end it.

As always please review.


	9. Death Notice

I don't like doing this but I'm going to have to say that Dragoon is now on permanent Hiatus.

I completely lost track of the story line and got involved with something else that now takes up almost all my time. I'm going to leave it up so that people can use it for inspiration and if you would like to adapt it just PM me for permission first.

I've also started a Forum for plots and tech help called Plots&Tech Convention, so I'm not completely gone and will gladly lend out my services if needed.

Again I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long for a new chapter only to basically give a story death certificate, you all have my deepest apologies.


	10. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88


End file.
